Advocacy
by kellythespartan
Summary: All Emiracia wants is to get her daughter back, but when she realizes she is broke, she goes to Stormwind but ends up getting way more than she bargained for. [Varian Wrynn/OC]
1. There Are No Choices

**Author's Note:** So, this story has been on my damn mind for ages it seems. I don't know why... I have to get it out. Anyway, I sincerely hope you guys like this. It's my first WoW Fanfic!

* * *

><p>"You are positive the money is in there?" Emiracia said to Plange, the gnome who seemed a little antsier than normal. He nodded, keenly showing her the abandoned house Corson constantly went to. The abandoned house was perfect to place a chest in. Nobody would want to step inside in fear of it being haunted, or perhaps afraid of bandits, which seemed to be the case nowadays. And in Westfall of all places, a place where there was once agriculture had diminished to a poor land with many starving people. She never understood Corson's reason for wanting to stay in such an ugly looking atmosphere<p>

Plange gulped, his hands fidgeting. "I have seen him go in there before," he said. "I followed him without him noticing." His eyes shifted to the ground. It was abnormal for Plange to act _this _anxious. "I will stand outside, and make sure Corson or anyone else doesn't come in. I'll tell you if I see them."

"Plange?" she said before he left.

He stopped, turning around. "Yes?"

"Thanks for the help. I appreciate it."

He gave her a half-smile. "I understand why it is so important to leave the organization," he replied, and disappeared from the room. When she told him she wanted to leave 'Sapphire', Plange did not give her weary looks like anyone else, he supported her decision. There were not many members in Sapphire but Corson kept it that way on purpose. He didn't want a lot of members in fear of a betrayal or a rebellion.

Emiracia wished to do neither. She simply needed to leave Sapphire for plenty of good reasons she did not want anyone else to know. Especially not Corson. Not even Plange knew and she planned on keeping it. She knew how bad he wanted to leave, too. As badly as she wished to have him with her, it was not a stable idea. If Plange came along with her, Corson would get suspicious and the gnome got in more trouble than she did and one more strike may cause death. She was unsure of what Corson would do with her if he found her with the gold, and decided not to spend her time thinking about it.

The man didn't think too hard about his own members stealing the gold, did he? It almost made her want to laugh out loud. His stupidity would get the better of him one day. Not to mention being a rogue made it even easier to pick a lock in the first place.

_Just a few more rotations, _Emiracia thought, opening the treasure chest with a pick lock until she heard the miraculous _click_ sound. She carefully lifted it open, and blinked once she looked inside.

There was literally nothing in the chest. Only emptiness. She slammed it shut. "That greedy… son of a…" The stupid gnome she talked to earlier lied about the entire thing to lead her the wrong path and gain the money for himself. She kicked the chest a couple of times, swearing every possible insult under her breath. She promised herself the gnome was going to get it should the two ever meet again and for her sake, she almost wished she'd never see him again. The gnome had long since fled from Westfall, probably already towards Stormwind. If there was any possible way to catch up with him…

Without warning, a strong muscled hand seized her by the arm, throwing her against a wall. "You did not find it, did you?" a voice growled and a shadowy figure emerged from the darkness. Corson. _No._ He wasn't supposed to even be in Westfall. "You tried stealing the gold for yourself without telling me, hm?"

"The gnome tricked me!" she snapped back. "There was no gold - "

Corson twisted her arm in response. His grip on her was astonishing and she never realized how strong he truly was until then. His eyes were turning into a strange color she hadn't seen in anyone before. A yellow, almost orange color poisoning his iris'. "You are really going to blame it on a gnome? The Emiracia I know would never have allowed it to happen," he snarled. He slammed her against the wall again. It only made Emiracia laugh at his attempt to act tough. "Your little act is fading, woman. I know who you really are. You are under my command."

"Says the fool who believed it," she chuckled, and kneed him in the stomach. It may not have done too much damage but it was enough to make him stagger back. There was no way to fight him alone, with or without daggers and it did not appear like she could say or do anything to make him understand why she **needed **the money. It would never matter to him.

Emiracia stopped short before she noticed Corson getting up, but he was no longer himself. He did not have his usual unkempt golden hair. Instead, it was replaced with, much to her surprise, a mane of brown fur and claws to boot. The rest was hidden in the darkness and she had no time to study it more.

_A worgen? _She thought, wanting to prepare her daggers for a fight but she noticed his growling becoming more intense and loud. She slipped out of the house quickly as a worgen, his sense of smell only strengthened along with his speed. Moving into a crowd of people may help hide her scent. If not, Corson may delight more than just killing her, and she was not willing to take any chances. People screamed, scrambling in terror as some were thrown out of the way. Corson was on a destructive path to get to her and it hardly mattered if innocents were in his way, as she expected of him.

"Em!" she heard a familiar voice. She would have stopped if Corson was not on her trail. She knew who the voice belonged to. Plange, and he was in his 'chopper' as the Alliance engineers called it. Emiracia rebuffed him. Whatever he wanted or intended to do, she did not wish to have any part of it. He betrayed her once, and she would never give him the chance to do it again. "I can explain."

She whirled her head around to the chopper beside her at a slower speed. "Save it!" She snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy? If you want to boast about how you defeated me, go do it somewhere else."

"That is not why I am here, Em." She almost tripped over self when Plange moved the chopper in her way. "Do you want to be his feast? Or do you want to have a chance?"

She grumbled. He was right. As much as she hated him at the moment, dying at Corson's hands didn't seem right. And it was far too soon. She sat in the sidecar, looking back to her former boss, who was running still and not far behind. Plange stepped on the gas pedal, and the Chopper roared forward. "What changed your mind suddenly?"

"I will tell you. Just not here. We need to get to Stormwind, first."

Emiracia shifted her head. "Stormwind?" she said, almost in disgust. She could barely stand the city, let alone what it stood for. "You better have a damn good reason for this, Plange, or I swear to hell, your head is mine."

Plange gave her a wide grin. "I know, and I will."

"Just… just keep your eyes on the road," she muttered, trying to ignore his grin. She did not understand how the gnome would be able to explain it to her. He left. With the money, and **left **her in the hands of Corson to nearly die. It seemed odd he came back for her just for the purpose of changing his mind. She was hardly able to complain, though. He did save her from a horrible death, but not without earning some injuries of her own.

It was a long ride to Stormwind, and even when they arrived at an Inn, the silence became long. The city of Stormwind while there was a lot of things about the people she disliked, the city itself was unimaginable. She had been once, and got practically kicked out of nearly every inn for causing fights. The first visit was ten years ago, when she turned eighteen, and not one to forget. She hoped nobody recognized her, and if they did, well she knew she held an unforgettable face.

The inn must have been new or redone, because she swore she never went into that one. Em sighed in relief. Those days of causing fights were over at least she tried not to make any more happen.

Plange sat down at the nearest table after ordering them both drinks. Emiracia did not touch hers. "Explanation, please," she demanded. "Or I'm leaving right now."

"Damn you… You humans are so… annoyingly impatient," Plange said. She rolled her eyes. "I know you're pissed off at me, and want my head right now, but I beg of you, it would probably be a bad idea."

She crossed her arms, waiting for him to continue, but he did not. "Plange, I have been perfectly patient with you. Tell me what the hell is going on," she said, her tone of voice rising loud enough to grab attention to some bar patrons. She instinctively lowered her tone. "You lead me to the chest, left, and nothing was in there. Why? Did you want it for yourself?"

"I took it because I am sick to death of your selfishness. I came back because it would be stupid to let you die from Corson. Everyone knows that bastard isn't doing well."

Emiracia was hardly able to listen to him lecturing her. As if she did not have enough people doing that, and now, her partner did it too. "Oh, I am the selfish one."

He shook his head. "You only hear what I called you, but you have no idea. You knew I wanted out as much as you did, but you didn't take me! Why? Because I'm a pathetic excuse for a criminal?"

"Give me a break. I did it because Corson would have killed you."

"He would have killed me anyway. So, pray tell, what is the real reason you wanted to leave?"

Emiracia sighed, brushing back her black hair. "What's there to know?"

"We're friends."

She slammed her hand harshly on the table, causing people to look at her again in fear. "Friend's don't leave each other!" she snapped, finding herself standing up, and gazing down at the gnome.

He kept calm, and collected with her, not budging from his seat. "And friends don't keep secrets either. Settle down, and quit drawing attention to yourself," Plange responded.

Was he ready for the truth? Would he understand unlike Corson? She was unsure if trusting him was wise, but what choice did she have? He had the money. "Fine. You want to know?" she asked, taking a big deep breath, as Plange patiently waited for her to continue. She didn't like sharing the information with anybody not family and she didn't have any friends except for him. "The truth? I have a daughter."

Plange's eyes widened, not saying anything for a while. Emiracia could barely look at him in the eye. "You have a daughter?" he whispered at last. She nodded. "And you never mentioned… Well, I understand. Corson would have used her against you. How old is she now?"

"Eight."

"Wow. Where is she now?"

"I believe she lives in an isolated house in Elwynn forest. It was where my foster mother brought up my sister and I. She should s till be there, but…" She lowered her eyes, not wanting to continue further into the conversation. Her daughter, Kira, had never been brought up before, but the thoughts of her remained throughout her mind every single day. Kira was definitely safe with Em's foster mother and sister. Still, it killed her to realize she was not allowed to see her at all. "I cannot talk about it."

Plange leaned in close enough for her to hear. "You want gold? You are going to have to find a way to steal it. I don't have it. Corson would never keep gold in an abandoned house. With the Defias around? They would be sure to have their grubby little hands on it."

"What? Are you damn serious? Did you trick me?"

"Yes."

_And he says it so bluntly, too,_ Emiracia thought, beginning to regret letting him talk to her. Plange was not so willing to do anything for her until she mentioned she had a child. "You don't need to help me," she said. "I can take care of myself."

He raised both green eyebrows, his light, cool blue eyes glancing at her. "I'm not giving up on you so quickly. At least, not right now," he told her. He drummed his fingers on the table with silence between both of them. Plange sat up straight, smiling at her. "I know exactly what you can do. It may involve… playing a part." Emiracia gave him a 'what do you mean' look, which he responded with clasping his hands. "That's if you are willing to go that far."

* * *

><p>"You want me to <em>what<em>?" Emiracia exclaimed, when Plange explained to her the plan in the inn keep room. "Bloody hell, Plange, you might as well have me thrown off a cliff." She shook her head at the amused gnome, who probably delighted in hearing her reaction to his idea. She kept pacing back and forth in the room, mumbling to herself how she would even go about doing it.

"It will be fine."

"Fine?!" she practically yelled. "You want me to pretend to be a guard at Stormwind castle! How is it going to be fine? I am a rogue, not a warrior! There is no way I can do this."

Plange frowned. "Pretend to be a trainee then? I'm sure nobody would care to notice."

"Let me get this straight. I need to become a trainee, find where they stash the gold, and then somehow make it out of there?"

"You're a rogue. It shouldn't be that hard."

_It's only not hard when there aren't guards, _she thought. _There is no way to get around them and try to find time to steal 'gold' if I even know where it is. Stealth or no stealth, they would notice something was off_. She knew well enough the Stormwind guards weren't stupid enough not to see through the charade. She simply shook her head at him in response and added, "Sorry, can't do it, Plange."

"Do you want to see your daughter again?"

The question made her stumble a little with her words. She would do practically anything to see Kira again, illegal or otherwise. He did not even need to ask her if she would or not. "Of course I – "

"Do it, then. **For her.**"

Without making a fuss, Emiracia nodded, her anger subsided for the time being. The plan was not fool proof. She could be caught at any moment, but she wondered if there was another way to get the gold. Sitting down at the edge of one of the beds, she said, "Okay, what do I need to do first?"


	2. Instinct

**Author's note:** Okaaaay so no Varian YET but at least he's mentioned. He'll make an appearance next chapter, though.

* * *

><p>Emiracia saw the recruitment post outside of Old Town. Plange told her about the dire need for recruits in Stormwind Keep. At one time, he had posed for a guard in Gnomeregan, when they were still around, and therefore knew a bit about it. Except, the city was completely different. The <strong>Capital <strong>city and one of the largest human city in Azeroth. Random thoughts were left lurking in her mind… What if the information he gave to her was incorrect?

She spotted a guard in the Trade District beside another recruitment notice. She took a deep breath, and summoned up the courage, dispelling any last worries in her mind. "Excuse me," she said, unnervingly. The guard barely took a glance to her. "I saw the recruitment poster for Stormwind guards -"

"Ah, you seek recruitment? My name is Justine Demalier," the guard said. "Training starts first thing in the morning. You are lucky we're still looking. That's if, you want it still after the first day." She studied Emiracia up and down, adding a laugh of mockery. "Leather? Warriors don't use that. You will be using plate armor. Can you handle that?"

"Of course I _can_."

Justine scoffed at her. "We shall see."

Emiracia grumbled her way back to the inn, where Plange happily drank his alcohol, having not moved from his spot when she left. "You know, if this does not work out…" she said, while sitting down across from him.

Plange hiccupped and took another sip. "It… It w-will," he replied, placing his mug on the table. "Now for the tricky part. You need to actually go through the training." She would also have to somehow find a way to slip past everyone else, and _somehow_ find where the gold was.

She sighed, her hand under her chin. There was no way out of it. Robbing a bank sounded like a good idea, but what was the point? Stormwind guards would be on her in seconds. At least with Plange's "plan", she wasn't getting to the gold right away. "Kind of figured," she replied. _I will have to worry about figuring out a way to get into the actual castle later, when I cross that bridge, _she thought.

The following morning had been a hustle. _This is damned crazy, _Emiracia thought. She woke up late, and nearly arrived on the training grounds late. To General Marcus Jonathan, who was training, was definitely late in his eyes, and already she knew she would have a great time getting along with him. He made her do pushups in front of every other recruit. She didn't want to do it, and telling him was a huge mistake. "Are you going to make a mockery out of me, soldier?" She was in no position to refuse. It was either that or not get her daughter back again.

She could hear her foster mother's lecturing voice clearly in the back of her mind. _"You are far too stubborn for your own good," _which had been a phrase repeated by the woman many times throughout her life. Em pictured her foster mother pointing her finger at her while saying it, too and then her sister looking down at her with her holier than thou attitude.

"Don't worry about the general," another trainee said, who sat beside her on the bench. The General had forced Emiracia to sit there and watch the others, for her **outgoing **attitude.

"This is going to be some fun we are going to have," she muttered under her breath.

The trainee just shrugged. "If you want this, then you should do what he says. I'm Tomas by the way."

Em nodded. "Emiracia," she replied, and added a fake smile. She didn't enjoy speaking to anyone other than people inside of Sapphire, but now she was no longer a part of it. She couldn't act that way anymore. "I… this is harder than expected."

"The first day has barely begun. We have several more weeks left."

"Don't remind me." It occurred to her Tomas may have a bit of knowledge about Stormwind Keep. Whether he knew anything, though, she had to find out for herself. "Can you tell me anything about Stormwind Keep?"

Tomas looked at her, almost in surprise as if she should have information about it. "What would you want to know about it for?" he asked.

"Stormwind will be my home for a while. I should at least know something about it," she replied.

"It's ruled by Varian Wrynn?"

She frowned at him. She knew damn well who the king of Stormwind was. How could she not when she heard about him constantly in Westfall. "Aside from _that_," she said. "Tell me about the inside of it."

"It has rooms. With guards."

The simple response made her fall backwards off the bench and onto the ground. _Is he serious? _She thought. The general spotted her and yelled, "You, rookie! Get off the ground. Just because you have been removed from the training exercises does not mean you can slack off!" Asking Tomas about it was a mistake. He would not give her a proper answer because he was either an idiot, or he enjoyed to mess around. She had to find someone who knew the Keep inside and out. But who?

General Marcus Jonathan was out of the question. He did not hold her in high regard from the moment she arrived, nor would he tell her anything anyway. She did not need him suspect her over her questions. Plange had never actually been inside, and he was not an option either.

_Then I have to look around the Keep myself in order to grow familiar with it, _she thought.

Training had ended for the day and Emiracia never felt completely washed out before. Even for her, the training was a lot to handle. "Where are you from?" Tomas asked her, randomly.

She stretched her legs out to remove the tight feeling from them. "Originally from Gilneas. I moved when I was ten years old to Elwynn forest," she replied, stretching her other leg.

Tomas nodded. "That definitely explains the accent."

She managed to smile a little at him. "You noticed, eh?"

"It's hard not to."

"Well, what about… you? Where are you from?"

Tomas scratched the back of his head, not responding well to the question. She wondered if she hit a nerve, and almost smirked thinking about it. "That is not so important."

Emiracia stopped stretching. "You asked me. Now out with it."

"Goldshire."

She patted his shoulders and chuckled. "See? Was that so hard?" Tomas scowled at her, making her chuckle even more.

The other trainees went to the barracks for rest. Emiracia stayed behind instead. She waited for a nearby guard who was a lone and not able to defend himself from the backside. She needed his armor to get inside Stormwind castle. She knew it would be easier to go as herself, but she would not risk getting recognized later on.

Em grinned as she stealthily crept closer towards the unlucky target, quietly observing his moves. The guard yawned and almost took a doze after a minute or two. She tapped him on the shoulder, and as he turned his head, she punched him. The man wasn't dead, but would feel that hit the next morning. _Poor bastard, _she thought. She dragged him into an alley removing his armor and putting it on herself.

* * *

><p>Ve stood outside, watching her niece, Kira, playing with her dolls while sitting down on the grass. She curled the long blue hair around her tall ears. She had to hand it to the child, Kira was happy even when she was brought into the world without much. Of course, Kura would realize it as she grew older, but for the time being, Ve liked to see her innocence. Lately, watching her niece being a child was the one thing she could look at and smile.<p>

Lady Brila, Ve's foster mother, stepped out of the house, watching Kira quietly. "Strange how her mother grew in the same circumstances, but ended up unhappy," she noted. Ve could vouch firsthand on that. Her adoptive sister wasn't the same as Kira growing up. Neither was Ve, but at least she didn't blame Brila for every mistake she made in her life. She kept her distance from Emiracia after she tried returning for Kira several months ago, and the visit, having still haunted her mind twice or more a day, did not go well.

"I don't understand how she could leave her," Ve said. "It makes no sense. She chose the life of a criminal instead of being a mother."

Lady Brila did not agree nor disagree with Ve. "Your sister has a lot issues to work out on her own. I just hope she does come through eventually. If not for us, then for Kira."

Ve nodded. The last she heard, her sister was in Westfall. She begged Lady Brila to move for Kira's sake, thinking Westfall was still too close. Unfortunately, Brila refused to move, not wanting to traumatize Kira from moving from the only home she had known. Having Emiracia return would complicate things. She hated having to explain to her niece why her mother would not come for her. Sometimes she wondered if she should tell Kira her mother was dead, but shook the thought from her mind. She would not be brought to the same level as her sister no matter what she did to deserve it.

_How long is this peace between us going to last? _She thought, and her smile faded. She must have looked upset for Brila said, "Ve? Is something the matter?" Ve shook her head. "Well, lunch is almost ready, call in Kira."  
>The three of them ate the usual soup they had every day. She watched Kira happily eat her soup as she told both Brila and Ve about the nice day she was having. Afterwards, Kira sat back in her chair, her smile no longer lingering on her lips. "Auntie?" she whispered.<p>

"What is it, dear?"

Kira placed her fingers through her doll's blonde hair. "Will… Will I get to see my mother again?"

"Kira, you know the answer to that. Lady Brila says it's up to your mother," Ve replied. "If, and when she comes back, we will see." She did not like getting Kira's hopes up, but it killed her to see the child's smile drop every time they mentioned Emiracia. "I have an idea… How about we go for a small stroll? Would you like that?"

The child shrugged, sighing. "Not really. She said she would take me somewhere special when she comes back." She tugged on the doll's hair too hard, and the head popped off and fell on the ground. Kira gasped, taking the doll's head, and body in her hands. "No! My doll!"

"Oh no," Ve whispered. "I can get you another doll -"

"No!" Kira exclaimed, protecting the doll with her life as if Ve wanted to destroy it. "My mother gave this to me."

Lady Brila came out from the next room. "Kira, I think it might help if you go for a walk with Aunt Ve. By the time you come back, I will have it fixed." Kira glanced at the doll, and then at Ve. Brila mouthed the words 'Go' to her.

"We'll have fun, Kira," Ve said, taking Brila's hint. "Let's go." Ve took Kira by her small hands. The girl didn't want to at first, but finally managed a smile when they stopped at a nearby pond. Ve sat down on the grass, patting the ground beside her to get Kira to sit down as well. "Your mother and I used to play here.

Kira's hazel eyes lit up like a candle. "You… you did?"

"Yeah, we would have contest with each other to see who could swim the fastest to the other side of the pond."

"Who won?"

"I did most of the times, and when I did… your mother got so upset with me – " Ve stopped a moment, realizing her relishing in how temperamental Emiracia was as a child would not benefit her or Kira. "She taught me how to swim when I was unable to." It wasn't a lie, well, not a complete lie. Emiracia didn't exactly teach her. She showed her, with snide remarks about how she couldn't swim because she was a Night Elf.

"Auntie… do you think… my mother loves me?" Ve just smiled, finding herself unable to respond to Kira's question. She definitely had no clue what her sister felt any longer in that crazy mind hers.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me – what are you doing?" a young male voice demanded. He caught her upstairs in an attempted to sneak back down. She nearly spent an hour or two around the Keep, but had no luck as most rooms were locked at night. The voice sounded like it belonged to someone of adolescence, which made her even more nervous to turn around. Regardless, she faced the person anyway to find a bright haired boy standing before her with his arms crossed. He was fancily dressed which made her conclude he was somebody important. "Well?"<p>

Emiracia stiffened. _Think. Fast, _she thought. "Ad…admiring the place," she said, inelegantly trying to sound like a guard from Stormwind by removing her accent entirely. The boy raised a golden eyebrow. "You got me. I was lost."

"You were lost?" the young boy asked, baffled by her response. "It looked more like you were trying to break into this room."

_Oh hell. _The boy was _far _too observant for his own good. "Em!" she heard a voice. Tomas. Emiracia allowed herself to breathe again. "I told you to meet me in the courtyard."

She raised her eyebrows at first but nodded. "R-Right! Sorry. I was distracted."

"Why are you two going to the Courtyard?" the young boy was not going to let it slide easily. She guessed he was a bit older than Kira. Definitely in his teens perhaps. "I'm not stupid. Something is going on. Nobody wanders around here at night, and I know most of the guards within the Keep."

"We are trainees," she replied.

"I'm Prince Anduin. Do you take me for a fool? Within seconds I have you taken to my father."

_Prince Anduin_? Em thought. She would never have known if he did not say anything about who he was. _Great timing_. Not to mention Anduin was the son of Varian Wrynn, the last person she wanted to accidentally bump into. "Apologies, your Highness," she said. "I don't mean to waste your time. I thought it would be a good idea to try and get a better look at the Keep while it was empty since I may be… stationed here one day."

"Fine, but be careful next time. You two probably shouldn't be here if you are both trainees."

"Again, I apologize."

Anduin gave her a friendly smile. "It was an honest mistake," he told her.

Tomas escorted Emiracia out of the Keep where he roughly brought her to the side. "What are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?"

She let her face drop to a scowl. "No! I wasn't. It's really none of your bloody business."

"Do you think that would have ended well if I had not intervene? Don't tell me why you were in there at night, when the guards are even more watchful than during the day," Tomas snapped. "Were you trying to steal something?"

She sighed. "Yes and no," she said, bluntly.

"You are insane and pretty stupid."

Emiracia pushed him backwards. She did not take lightly to people who insulted her. "If you knew… my reason. You would not tell me I am being stupid. I was actually trying to find a way to get a better feel for the building when I _do _decide to." She wondered if it was smart to tell Tomas her plans on trying to steal. "Look… tell somebody if you want. It doesn't matter to me."

"I won't tell. I could, but I will not. Well, that is if you can help me." She nearly pushed him again, but stopped herself. "If you can help me, then I will keep your secret and you do what you wish."

_Oh, hell, _Emiracia thought, and knew whatever it was Tomas wanted help with, it could not be good.


	3. Thin Lines

**Author's Note:** For some reason, I enjoyed this chapter more than the others. Also, this is more about 'family' than about romance. I mean romance will be a sub plot eventually, just not anytime soon :P

* * *

><p>"You want me to teach you the ways of… a rogue?" Emiracia repeated, perplexed by Tomas' request the following day. Of all things to ask for, why that? Why couldn't he have asked her to steal something… She could handle that. "Listen, kid. It's not that easy. How did you even know I was a rogue?"<p>

Tomas managed a small laugh. "Well, judging by the way you had no idea how to old an actual sword… I guessed? And the sneaking part, which you clearly failed at." He added a wide grin.

Emiracia, with her blood boiling at the thought of him seeing things he wasn't supposed to, smacked the back of his head. "Cheeky!" she snapped. "That was my fault for that. I was not careful enough. Why do you want to be trained as a rogue? You're supposed to be a Stormwind guard."

"I could ask you the same question."

She sighed, finally giving into his request. "What do you want to know?" she asked him.

He merely shrugged in response. "Knife throwing? It has always interested me."

_Still… why would he want to learn? Is there a point to that when he may never have to use it? _She thought. Emiracia nodded at him. She decided to teach him later on that day, but in an area where nobody could see them. Tomas wasn't all great at it, which she understood. Everyone had to start somewhere. It truly appeared he would not get the hang of it. Then again, it was only the first day of her teaching him. He continuously fumbled with the knives, unable to hit the target. "Your balance is good, but your aiming and stance are stilted," she said. "You have to literally use your eyes to hit the target here and if they are moving, then you need to be quick about it."

Tomas fell to the ground on his knees, giving her the knees. "You show me. I feel too tired."

"What's this? Giving up already? I thought knife throwing _interested _you," she teased him, which caused Tomas to give her a hard cold stare. "Watch me. I am only going to show you how to do it once." She held the knife in her hands tightly, and with great pleasure, she pretended the target, which was on the tree, as her old boss, Corson.

She flicked her wrist to show him how to properly throw it, and then threw it for real. As she was about to, she heard a voice, which struck her as familiar. _That couldn't be… _she thought. She turned around and projected the knife at the person behind her.

Tomas burst out laughing when Emiracia realized who the person was. Her jaw nearly dropped. The person turned out to be Varian Wrynn. She did not hit him, but she almost did. The guards at his side were about to go after her until he held his hands up for them to stop. "Is there a reason why you nearly threw a knife at me?" he asked, no _demanded _her.

Emiracia thought of every insult to throw at him, but she knew who he was. The king of Stormwind, and it would not look proper of her to say anything else out of disrespect. "My apologies, Your Majesty…" She bowed her head, not sure what else to do. "I was teaching this young man how to throw knives. Your voice startled me -"

"Are you not supposed to be trainees?"

She nodded. "Yes, we are." Then she noted the General at his side. Marcus Jonathan. _Hell. _

"She's supposed to be training right now, not fooling around," Marcus Jonathan said. "Well, looks like I will have fun making your second day a little harder."

"Go for it," she said voluntarily. "I have an entire lifetime to become a guard of Stormwind." Actually, she did not. She still needed to figure out how to take the gold without any one spotting her. Luckily, Anduin caught her and not someone else.

Marcus Jonathan smiled. "Good. Then your friend can join us, too."

The two of them reluctantly returned to training, but not before she realized Varian was coming along as well. She barely knew the man personally and already she understood why people were upset with him in Westfall. The Defias certainly held a point about him not lifting a finger in order to protect the people or help them out of their poor state. Although, they went too far by burning Sentinel Hill, something she greatly did not approve of.

"This is your fault," Tomas hissed at her, as the two of them were forced to do pushups for nearly the remaining training session.

She snapped him a fierce look. "Listen you, next time you want bloody help, I am not giving it to you. So, shut your damn gob. You should be thankful I am willing to help you. Oh wait, it's only because you blackmailed me."

He shot her a look, too. "I need to survive!"

Emiracia rolled her eyes. His anger was not faltering her in the slightest. If anything, it only angered her more, "What could you possibly need to survive? You don't think I have enough problems on my hands right now?" she snapped.

"Like what? Trying to steal stuff from the castle?" he whispered.

She stopped doing the pushups, pushing Tomas to the ground. "No, imbecile. I am doing this for my daughter. It's the only way the two of us can reunite."

Tomas's anger faded away from his face, as she continued with her exercises. "Sorry," he said, at last. "I didn't know." She bluntly chose not to respond to him, tired of listening to his voice, and at any rate, she needed to get the information off her chest especially if he was going to accuse her of stealing. Thankfully, Tomas was not asking her any questions about her revelation. At least, for now. "I did need the skills for a reason. It is because of a certain person I am after. I want to learn more than just my ability for being able to swing a sword."

"You may not be the only one with problems either," Tomas said. "My family is dead… killed in a raid."

"Did your family love you?" He paused, about to reply but she cut him off sharply. "I am not even allowed to see my daughter. My foster mother and sister use her as an excuse to punish me each and every day." Em felt bad for being too blunt with the lad. He did not deserve her anger nor could he be faulted for having a loving family whether they were deceased or not.

Marcus Jonathan finally gave everyone a break. She saw Varian giving her eye contact once but she turned away from him. She needed fresh air. Varian welcomed the recruits inside Stormwind Keep including the courtyard. Em graciously accepted his offer, and hoped she might find Tomas to apologize to him. Alas, Tomas was nowhere around, which she assumed he was doing the same thing and getting some air.

She decided to sit in the garden, away from everyone else. She did not find it as relaxing as she thought. Looking at the garden enforced memories of Kira flooding back to her when she was around before she kept leaving. Kira loved flowers, and would endlessly pick them up and give them to her. "You again?" she almost fell off the bench. "Sorry… I didn't mean to frighten you." She smiled when she saw it was Anduin, even though the last time they met, it was because he nearly caught her sneaking in the corridors. "I never quite got your name."

Giving out her real name complicated things. "Em is good for now," she replied. 'Em' had always been a nickname for her since she was a child, given to her first by Ve, and it stuck.

"I did not expect you here," Anduin said. "Especially since you were sneaking around last night."

"How come you're talking to me then?" Emiracia asked through her teeth. The boy was cleverer than she thought previously. She knew she had to stay away from him before he found out everything.

Anduin smiled. "Wanted to make sure you were not up to something."

"Why not tell somebody what I was doing if you are so positive?"

"It's fun this way," he replied.

"Ha! The sass is strong within you, child."

She smiled as he frowned when she said 'child'. "I'm almost fifteen, thanks very much," he told her, as a matter-of-factly. Emiracia held in a chuckle as it was clear he was bothered by her referring to him as a child. "I know you are onto something."

Em put her hand underneath her chin, holding the same innocent smile. "Do you?" she said, her smile soon becoming a big grin. Playing games with him was fun, and his reaction to some of the things she said was priceless. "I should go back to training. That's definitely enough teasing you for one day."

Anduin frowned again. "Don't think I forgot about this." As smart as the young lad was, she doubted his intentions of finding out what she was after. His father on the other hand… she needed to watch out for.

She winked at the young prince, and made her way back towards the training area, where she hoped to find Tomas. If he would even talk to her.

As she stepped out of the garden, she noticed Varian Wrynn walking oppositely towards it. Their eyes met, again, briefly. She tore her hazel eyes away from his gaze and kept moving forward. She heard him speaking to Anduin, but she did not quite hear what they were saying to each other. It was much too tempting to eavesdrop. She remembered how Anduin caught her before, and the luck she had since arriving in Stormwind was dreadful.

She thought she heard someone behind her. She barely turned to see who it was, but saw nobody around. Nothing was worse than showing fear if someone was stalking. Better to act natural than to stop and check as it gave the enemy time to move in for the kill.

Emiracia wanted to ignore the feeling completely. She kept walking, acting like she never heard anything. _If it's a rogue, they are certainly doing a bad job of it,_she thought, and then chuckled. She was no better, at times. The person was either from her imagination or she was actually in trouble. She joined the rest of the trainees because there was safety in numbers.

There was no sign of Tomas around the other trainees. She slipped away from the others when she had the chance. Instead, she spotted him in the same place where they were practicing before. He was attempting to throw the knife at the target set up earlier but kept missing it. "Avoid flicking your wrist when you are throwing it. It adds to the frustration for beginners," she said to him. He allowed her to take the knife, and showed him again how to throw it.

"You make it look easy," he mumbled, plopping onto the ground.

"I was fourteen when I started learning, and even as I grew older it was hard. Your abilities are not going to grow overnight by sitting on the ground sulking," she explained. "I am twenty eight now, and I still have a lot to learn about being a rogue. It's not as easy as you think."

Tomas sighed, standing up straight. "Well, if you put it that way… I suppose I could give it another shot."

She ruffled his hair, in a way an older sister might do to her younger brother. "'Atta boy. You can do it."

* * *

><p>"<em>Kira! Stay away from that man!" Emiracia shouted to her daughter. Kira did as she was told but the man next to her grabbed her. He held a knife to the child's throat. "No!"<em>

"_You want to be a god parent, don't you?" the man said. "Maybe it is best if you stay away from her. It will only get you both killed. And you wouldn't want that, would you?" The man outlined Kira's neck with the knife. She ehard her daughter whimpering as the knife made a close on her throat. Emiracia moved from her position but was violently jerked back. Her arms were chained to the ground. "This is what happens when you fail your child, Emiracia."_

_The knife held by the man slid across Kira's neck -_

"Kira!" she found herself shouting as she raised her body from the bed. She touched her wrists. There was no sign of the chains around them, or being in a different place. "No…" she whispered, her hand clenching against her heart side.

She got no sleep after waking up from the dream. Even when she tried to close her eyes, it kept playing back in her mind over and over. She tried to think of who the man in her dream was. Corson? _Is it possible he knows where I am? _Emiracia thought.

"You look… horrible," was the first thing Plange said to her that morning.

"I feel pretty awful," she agreed, her hands going through her matted hair. "I… need another favor, Plange. It's really important."

"Another favor? Really?"

"Please," she begged.

Plange hiccupped, taking a huge sip of his drink. "I did _save _you… when Corson nearly kicked your arse."

She crossed her arms. "I will kick yours in two seconds." Threatening the poor gnome would do nothing except make him angry and she still needed his help. "Look, I have been tossing and turning for a long time. I need to make sure she's okay but the moment I show my face is when Lady Brila takes Kira away. I worry Corson may… know about her even if I never told him."

"Fine, fine. Where do they live again?"

"Near Eastvale logging camp. You can't miss it. Just… whatever you do, keep yourself hidden and don't let them see you." Lady Brila was a bright woman, as she learned during her childhood, and would catch onto Emiracia's scheme. She needed to tread carefully, even when she did finally have the money to leave.

"You owe me, Em," he said, with a hint of resentment in his tone. "I will go first thing tomorrow. Now get back to the training camp before they know you are gone."

She nodded her head, surprised Plange would ever agree to help her after all she had done to get him into trouble. "Thanks."

But somehow she had a feeling her troubles were just beginning.


	4. Groundless Fears

**Author's Note: This chapter has been edited, as I put in a bit more details about Tomas. Specifically his tattoo. Please review! It helps me write more :)**

* * *

><p>Lady Brila hung up a couple of bed sheets on the laundry line. She noticed the wind certainly began to pick up. She guessed a storm was coming by the looks of it. Strange swirls of a dark gray shade clouds were closing in. A moment ago, it was another sunny day in Elwynn forest, but for a strange reason, the wind sent shivers down her back. She saw a figure around the bushes nearby, and watched it soon disappear from her sight. She narrowed her eyes, and headed inside.<p>

She thought it might have been Summer, her pet wolf until she saw him sleeping near Kira, who was playing with her dolls. _Summer._

_He isn't up? He'd be the first one to… _Brila dropped the basket of laundry on the floor, realizing the food she fed him earlier… Brila checked Summer's eyes. The wolf was alive, and healthy, but fast asleep. Someone drained his energy.

Kira was playing with her dolls and Ve went out to sharpen her ranger skills and promised to return with meat to cook with. Lady Brila began to wonder if it was time to move location again. For eighteen straight years she stayed in the same house, her previous home in Gilneas no longer safe. What if it was now no longer safe for Kira? But she knew she could not jump to conclusions. Summer may have dozed off as he did more running around yesterday than ever before. The wolf was at a difficult age where all he did was play and run around, being at least three years old. "Kira, please stay in the house," she said.

Someone was going to pay for being on her property.

She took her cross bow with her before leaving to check out the area around the house. She heard a low growl from what sounded like it was from an animal. _A wild wolf perhaps? _She thought, and then instantly shook her head. _Wild wolves are shot on sight if they are anywhere near the perimeter. _"Come out and show yourself, coward!" she exclaimed. "I might be nice and only shoot you."

"Wait!" Don't shoot!" a voice cried out from the bushes. Brila didn't see anyone come out until she looked down to find a gray-haired gnome staring at her. "Who in bloody hell are you?"

"P-Plange… I am not here to harm you. I swear!"

"Why are you here then?" she demanded. "You have others nearby?"

"No, ma'am."

"I heard a growl somewhere around here." Plange raised both hairy eyebrows, puzzled. Brila practically shoved the crossbow in his face. "Answer me or I will shoot."

The gnome began to back away from her. "I don't know. What growl?"

"You didn't hear it?"

"No!"

"Then tell me the reason why you are on **my **property," she snarled at him.

Plange crossed his arms and grumbled, "I see where she gets her attitude from now."

Brila lifted the crossbow over her back, bending down to face him eye-to-eye. "This 'she' you refer to… she wouldn't happen to be named Emiracia, would she?" Plange sighed, not giving her a straight answer. "Why did she make you come here? Is she here?"

"No. She's not here."

"You know her, then? You know she has a daughter and would do anything to get her back."

"Look, human, I did this because she wanted to make sure her daughter was okay," Plange said. "She was worried about her. She has left Sapphire, but the leader of it, Corson, may be after her."

Brila swore under her breath. Figures Emiracia would get herself into trouble, despite finally leaving the damn criminal organization, the very people she left her daughter for multiple times. "Of course… she always manages to wind up between a rock and a hard place. Do you know where she is now?"

"Stormwind."

"For what reason is she there?"

The gnome grumbled again, pointing a tiny index finger at her. "I am not going to answer every question you throw at me. Ask her yourself. She wants to know if her daughter is okay… that's a simple fact."

She respected Emiracia wanted what was best for Kira, and how much she cared, but the fact was, she put her own family in danger by leaving a dangerous organization. Brila crossed her arms, thinking of what to do next. "Whatever the reason she is in Stormwind, I cannot imagine it's anything better, yes?" Plange shrugged. He _did _know. "Did she pay you?"

"She asked me."

"And you just did helped her?"

"Lady, I hate to break it to ya, but yes, I did just help her. I think you failed to realize keeping Kira away from her isn't going to help matter at all."

Something in what he said made Brila chuckle out loud. "Is that what she told you? I did not take her away. I told her she has to turn her life around before even coming near Kira and that did not turn out well. Since you both have your answers, I suggest you leave please, gnome." Plange nodded, not hesitating to disappear into the bushes with his stealth. Brila had scared him more than enough, and hopefully, it would make Emiracia do the same. She wanted to knock some sense into her foster daughter, and nothing seemed to work.

"Brila?" Ve returned from her hunt with two dead animals over her shoulder, one being a boar. "Who just left?"

Brila shrugged. "It was a misunderstanding." Ve didn't need to know everything about Emiracia, considering the two of sisters were estranged. "Tell me about your progress today."

"Nothing happened, really, but I did see a peculiar sight. A worgen with several others rallying about as I was starting," she replied. "They were obnoxious, not doing any harm at least as far as I can tell. I ignored them, not wanting to get into trouble."

"A worgen," Brila whispered, and her thoughts ran back to the growl she heard earlier which Plange denied hearing. "A peculiar sight indeed."

* * *

><p>It did not stop with the dream. Emiracia continued to feel like she was being followed and watched almost everywhere she went. <em>Who is following me? <em>She thought, to herself, trying to find a way to justify her fears. It helped that Plange agreed to see if Kira was okay, and yet she could not settle down, beginning to pace herself and keep somewhat of a distance from Tomas. Her hands trembled every time the image of the knife at Kira's throat, and she could barely hold focus during the training session. _Something bad is happening, _she thought. She prayed for Plange to return with good news

"You are not swinging your sword properly," she heard a rough voice say. The 'sword' she used was actually a wooden one but they needed to learn how to use the proper stature before a real one. She did not expect to see the King of Stormwind standing behind her, much less even speaking to her. "You it as if you are someone completely different, not like how a warrior should."

She was uncertain of how to respond to his criticism. She simply nodded at Varian in a fake gracious way for his 'advice'. "To be fair, Your Majesty, I am learning still. It's only the fourth day."

Varian nodded. "True," he replied. "You seem to have more trouble with it more than anyone here."

Em forced a fake smile. "I suppose you are right."

_Given how much battle practice he had, _she noted. There were two scars on the king's face to confirm her thoughts. One was cut horizontally on the bridge of his nose, nearly spreading from one side of his face to the other. Another scar was carved from his left eye vertically, connecting with the other scar. His razor sharp blue eyes were brooding at her like he had something more to say to her, but she didn't push it. "Don't swing it so carelessly. Aim at the practice dummy like it's about to kill you. If you cannot do that by the time training is done, then I don't want you defending Stormwind."

"I wouldn't count on it," Emiracia scoffed at him, as Varian walked away from the training grounds. If he heard her, he didn't say or do anything in response, and frankly, she did not really care.

Tomas frequently spent time practicing knife throwing when not training with everyone else. Emiracia took the time to supervise him and make sure he would not hurt himself. He reminded her of herself at his age minus the temper. She watched him carefully, observing his technique, and correcting him when he needed it. Like her sword skills, his knife throwing needed work.

Tomas rolled up his long sleeve, revealing a strange black ink tattoo on his upper arm. Emiracia glanced at it closely. The tattoo almost seemed like a bracelet but it was simply a thick line of ink on his flesh with stars, on either side, diagonal from one another. _What a strange tattoo, _she thought. Tomas quickly covered his arm up before she could look closer at it. "Why hide it?" she asked. She pointed to her piercings, one on her nose, and the other on her left eyebrow. Neither were big, but bold enough for people to notice them. "See? I have those. I don't care if you have one tattoo."

"You might not now," he replied, almost like he was ashamed of having the tattoo in the first place. "And it's not that important anyway." Emiracia cocked her head to the side, as she thought about what he said. '_You might not now'. _Weird thing to say, she noted, and decided to ignore the words.

A sharp pain struck her in her stomach. The same nauseating feeling as she had waking up from the dream returned. _Kira… _she thought. If Corson ever tried to harm her, Em would kill him with her bare hands even if she died in the process. The image, again, of the knife at Kira's throat almost made her gag.

"Em, how was that throw?"

She sat up straight, smiling a little at him. "Good," she replied, although truthfully she did not see it. "I still think you are way better with the sword than I am."

"Maybe I could help you out?"

"Considering Varian Wrynn came by and said my skills were outrageous - I'd assume so."

Tomas laughed genuinely. "He actually told that to you?" She nodded, and he began laughing even more. "Yeah, I wouldn't want you anywhere near Stormwind's army if I were him, too." He patted her back gently. "You are hilarious."

"Ha ha," she replied, and rolled her eyes at him. _Cheeky little brat, _she thought. "Have you ever had a child and worry about their wellbeing constantly because you can't see them?"

He awkwardly shook his head. "N-No... Of course not."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Then. Shut. Up."

"I'll keep this conversation in mind..." he replied.

Tomas disappeared later on at one point. Nobody noticed he left except for her which was odd. The General was the first to notice such things, which he didn't this time around. "Em, psst!" It was Plange, hiding in the shadows in the midst of a running exercise.

"What happened?" she asked, when they were finally alone. She knelt to his eye level. "Is she okay - "

Plange covered her mouth with his tiny hand. "She is fine. I saw her, and your foster mother. Nobody… Nobody saw me." It looked like there was more to say but he didn't say any more about it. "You need to make a move now. Find gold to steal or something of value you can sell, as originally planned. Is it not the reason why you wanted to become a guard temporarily to infiltrate Stormwind Keep? To blend in?"

"Your idea. Not mine."

"Stop playing these games, and do something."

"Getting caught is not much of an option, now is it? I appreciate you going out of your way to make sure Kira's okay," she said. "By the way, I was nearly caught the other day."

Plange paused, shaking his head as if expected of her. "You are _awful_."

She shrugged it off but it was a big deal for a rogue to have been caught. They were supposed to be sneaky and quiet. It didn't help she roamed the second the second floor and look for a way to open one of the rooms. _This cannot go overlooked… _"Within this week I will do something," Emiracia said at last. "I have to leave… Hopefully we can speak to each other tomorrow."

_Why do I feel like something is really off still? _She thought, her hand close to her heart. She forced herself to hold back the nausea coming up into her throat as best she could. _Hell… this feeling hasn't left since this morning. _Emiracia narrowly escaped General Marcus Jonathan's anger when he spotted her again. She made up an excuse she wasn't feeling too well and somehow, he believed it.

The General took her aside to speak with her, in the midst of a session. "I feel like you aren't learning quickly enough," he said. "You are consistently late, you don't do the sessions properly and you mess around."

Emiracia frowned. "And what is it that you are suggesting?" she asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay in training," Marcus Jonathan told her. "You are better off doing something else."

Within seconds of him leaving, Tomas appeared suddenly. "I heard the conversation, Em. I'm sorry," he said. "I wish there was a way I could help you somehow… I just don't want to break any laws."

_Maybe he can help me. _He did owe her won. With the idea in her head, she smirked. "I can think of a way you could help me," she whispered softly. "I need to find something of value. Forget gold. I will have to sell a valuable item, but, the only way is to infiltrate Stormwind Keep."

Tomas sighed, shaking his head. "And you want me to do… what exactly? Break a law?"

"Hey, you owe me one from the knife throwing training, and I will not continue until I get the help I need. Now, listen closely, I will tell you the plan."

* * *

><p>Out of the corner of Ve's eye outside of the house, she noticed something move but there was nothing around. She ignored it, continuing to hang the clothes on the line when a strong wind blew the line hard enough to make a shirt fly off. She followed it, about to pick it up when she noticed two pair of feet before her. She slowly looked up, her eyes widening when she saw a muscular man with a gun in his hands.<p>

He aimed the gun at her face. "Where is she?" he demanded. He did not give her another chance to reply before pulling the trigger back. "Do not play these games with me, Night Elf! Tell me her location."

She barely had time to escape because the man hit her in the face with the gun. "Who?!" she grunted, wiping the blood from her mouth.

The door to the house slammed open and Lady Brila appeared with her own weapon, a cross bow, along with Summer by her side. "Get the hell off my property," she snapped. "Or I will aim for your head."

The man snarled. "Is that wise?" He snapped his fingers, and several men, and a couple of women, appeared around them. "Tell me where Emiracia is and I won't hurt you."

Brila scoffed at him. It took a lot to make Brila afraid of somebody, and even when faced with death of herself, she did not show it. Ve admired that in her a lot. "And why should I take your word for it?"

Ve back crawled away from the man but stopped short from doing so as Corson shot the ground near her. "You try escaping and I will kill you," he said to her. _Why is he after Emiracia? What did she do? _She thought, her hands grabbing a fistful of grass. "Someone told me she has family… so I thought I would ask you. If you aren't willing to cooperate…"

"Corson!" one of the men exclaimed. "I found this one." He dragged Kira by the arm, who was struggling against his grasp. "It must be Emiracia's daughter."

She jumped to her feet immediately. "No!" Ve shouted, trying to run towards Kira but the man, Corson, backhanded her across the face. She instantly tasted blood in her mouth, holding the side of the struck cheek. It didn't stop her. She scrambled to get past them only for one to shoot her in the back. She heard Brila scream her name, as she lay on the ground, nearly lifeless. The pain was one of the most unbearable things she ever endured, and when she opened her mouth to scream in pain, she could not hear herself. She was bleeding out on the grass while Brila tried negotiating with the man.

If something happened to Kira, Ve would never forgive her sister. "Stormwind… She's in Stormwind," Brila said at last. "Now get off my property!"

"In Stormwind, huh?" Corson chuckled.

She knew Brila had no choice but to give Emiracia's location away to them in order to protect Kira. "Bastards," Ve mumbled. _Who do they work for? _She thought. Did Brila know anything about it?

Summer viciously growled at them. "Summer, down!" Brila ordered the wolf.

"Take them all including the child. I don't care what you do to the night elf or the old woman, but do not kill them and do not hurt the child."

Brila kicked one of the members in the stomach, sending him to ground, groaning in pain. "Like hell you are!" she shouted, taking out her crossbow. Corson clutched Brila by the arm, twisting it, making her drop the crossbow and harshly pushing her up against a tree.

"Do you think I am joking around here? Your daughter had a contract and broke it," he growled. "What kind of a mother puts her family in jeopardy?"

Brila did not answer. It was smart of her not to say anything in response as Corson seemed easily angered. Ve understood why Emiracia left the criminal organization. "Just let me help with her injuries, please," she said gently, which obviously made Corson calm down a little and let her go. "I want to take Kira when I say so, and run," she said in night elven tongue. "Go to Stormwind, and warn Emiracia."

Ve nodded, in understanding. It did not look like the others understood the language. She was a bit surprised about Brila wanting to warn Emiracia. For all she knew so far, her adoptive mother did not appreciate Emiracia's actions one bit, and purposely excluded her from the family.


	5. Seeds of Doubt

**Author's Note: So from now on, Varian will take a main role in the story. I didn't want to introduce him too early in fear of it looking rushed... But yeah. Hope you guys like this! Please review. It gives me confidence to write more of this fanfic :)**

* * *

><p>As a way to repay her, Tomas told Emiracia he would distract the guards while she attempted to use her stealth to enter inside. The guards in the front gate were far from new recruits, noticing each and every detail with their watchful eyes. This time around, she made a mental note for herself to make sure she was not caught like before. Instead of lock picking, she followed Anduin, in stealth, into his room carefully enough not to get caught by him. She hid behind the door, watching him as he gathered a couple things and left the room.<p>

She hated to steal from him - still a child - but she did not know of who else to steal from. Varian Wrynn? She wasn't stupid enough to consider it. She tried to tell herself she did not feel the least bit guilty, only the lump in her throat proved otherwise. Usually, she stole items without a second thought. Emiracia went through his things without distorting them, searching for anything deemed valuable to sell. Strange. Anduin did not contain many things of value in his room. _Why would a teenager, who is of royal blood, not have many valuables in his room? _She thought. He hid them somewhere else.

Except… there was one thing she found.

A tarnished silver locket in a small jewelry box on one of the dressers. Perhaps she could have kept looking, but there locket still held its beauty and grace despite the age. It was a heart shaped locket addressed to Anduin, given by his father perhaps. She wasn't too sure, she did not pay close attention to any details. She put the necklace in her pocket without any hesitation and left the room in a rush. All she needed to do was find someone who would buy it from her. _It's worth something, _she thought.

She found Tomas leaning against a building in the Trade Distract. "You got it?" he asked her in a whisper.

Emiracia nodded. "Yeah, I have it," she replied, holding the locket tight within her hands. "Now we should probably see Plange. He most likely knows firsthand who to sell this to."

Plange took a hard look at the necklace, and nodded in approval. "This is quite expensive… despite the fact it has engraved words on it," he said. "This goes to the black market unless you want unwanted attention."

She said nothing in response, wondering if Anduin noticed something missing in his bedroom.

"Em?" Tomas said.

She snapped to attention. "What? I'm just looking at it."

"You sure you want to do this?" Plange questioned, reaching for her arm.

In truth, she wished to find another way, but what options did she have? She and Kira could not live by themselves without having a decent amount of money. It was futile. Something had to give. "Without question," she finally replied. When Tomas left the Inn, Plange bought drinks for himself and Emiracia. "You could… give me money, couldn't you?"

"What do you mean? Are you not going to sell the locket?"

"You can afford a room here and drinks."  
>"I have connections," he growled back at her. "And besides, I am working here from now on."<p>

"Aren't you full of surprises," she muttered, sitting back in her seat and not touching her ale.

The two of them stayed in a momentary silence. For the first time in a while she finally got time to drink some alcohol and she did not want it. There was the thought of the dream of Kira and the locket. Years ago, she would have no problems with stealing which made her wonder why, of all times, her stomach hurt every time she looked at the locket. "I really don't like Tomas," Plange said.

Emiracia raised both eyebrows, cocking her head to the side. "Where did that come from?"

"You remember how I sort of know if somebody is good or not?"

"You have told me about it, yes?"

Plange sighed, gulping more of his ale. "There is something off about him," he said. "You said you kept feeling sick the other day? I believe I know why." Emiracia shook her head, pretending not to hear a word he was saying. "To make matters worse, you told him about Kira! Why would you do that?"

"It slipped out!" she hissed at him. Who the hell was he to make accusations? "We were arguing and I said something in the heat of the moment. I didn't mean to. Tomas will keep the secret, I know he will."

Damn gnome. Always on her back and giving her a hard time. "And how do you know this?" he snapped back. "Em, you trust me, don't you?"

"How can you say that? I always have."

He roughly placed both hands on the table. "Listen to me on this. Tomas is bad news. As in _Corson-_bad news."

"You think he's with Corson? I have never seen him in my life."

"I have no idea… You would be moving onto the next city if that were the case."

Strange, though, she did feel like she was being watched a couple times. Like pairs of daggers digging into her skin, and always watching for her next move. She became a victim of the same thing she used on other people. The person was obviously in Stealth, but how capable was Tomas of doing that? He was with her the entire time, and it made no sense. If he was with Corson, the man would have attacked her.

_Tomas would not try do this to me, _she thought. Emiracia watched him fight, and he, despite wanting to learn badly, did not meet her level of rogue. He only trained with her for a couple of days. "I don't believe you."

"What kind of a rogue are you?! You can't blindly make a friend without realizing it's a risk! You trust this guy too much."

"He's not really a friend," she said, crossing her legs. "He's somebody I am using to get what I want."

Plange lifted his hands up to let her know he gave up on trying to change her mind. "Sure." True or not, Emiracia hoped Tomas could eventually be someone she trusted. "Be as that may, I want you to be careful unless you want Kira in jeopardy."

_Be careful. _The word was too familiar, yet she never bothered trying. Being a rogue was all about staying careful, watching out for people who had an eye for seeing stealth. Emiracia never thought of it and it got her into huge amounts of trouble. She did not know how to confront Tomas as he could deny everything Plange said about him, and she would never know. "I have something else… to tell you."

"Which is?"

"I was caught by your foster mother."

She cursed to herself. Banging her head against the table sounded good right about then. If Lady Brila caught Plange then it meant she knew what Emiracia was up to. "Get me another drink…" she muttered, before he could explain anything more to her.

She had enough of the world for one day.

"Brila always did have eyes in the back of her head," Emiracia said. The ale began to get into her head quicker than she would have liked. "I never got away with much as a child. If she knows, then that means she is probably gone or at least, planning on leaving Goldshire soon." She balled her fists up, hitting the table harshly. "That bitch doesn't want me to see my daughter, and she tortured me by dangling Kira in front of my face!"

"Calm down… she hasn't gone anywhere yet."

_Yet, he says. _She would probably take Kira across the other side of Azeroth before Emiracia received any time to take her. She left the Inn, not able to take any more ideas of Kira gone. Tomas was outside of the Inn as if he had been waiting for her, looking at her as if she committed the worst crime in the world. He narrowed his eyebrows, creating several lines on his forehead. "Tom? I thought you went back to training?" Tom shook his head. "Is something wrong?"

The lines on his face disappeared. "I heard you," Tomas said, at last. "About me not being your friend. You're right… it hasn't been long enough for us to be considered good friends but I at least thought you considered me as something more than an acquaintance."

"Oh hell," she muttered, brushing the hair out of her face, "Tomas, I'm sorry you heard all of that." A question came to mind: How did he hear her speaking to Plange? She did not teach him how to use stealth yet.

"You don't know me at all, do you?" he snapped. "You are just like everybody else."

"Tom – how did you hear what I said to Plange?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter? You will find out soon enough."

He walked away from her but not without Emiracia pulling him back and twisting his arm. She pushed him against brick wall face first. "Are you working for Corson?" she growled. He didn't respond. She twisted his arm further, anymore and it would probably break. "Answer me!"

"Corson? Who is that?"

"Em, let him go," Plange said, running towards her. "You are drawing attention to yourself."

She unwillingly let him go. Tomas ran off into the darkness of the night. She wanted to pull her own hair out. "I don't know what this is," she said. The whole thing was far too complicated to pretend it never happened.

* * *

><p>Emiracia went out to search for Tomas the next day and with no such luck. He was nowhere around Stormwind Keep. She hoped he did not return to Corson if this was the case. Plange tried telling her searching for him was useless because he was already running away from her, which mean he was indeed against her. <em>Corson is behind this, <em>she thought. _Bastard. _She would not let someone else fall victim to one of his schemes. Tomas was too young and she hated to see such wasted potential on Sapphire. She wasn't far from his age when she joined and every moment being free, she regretted ever joining.

While continuing her search for him, she stumbled upon a statue. The statue was of a small lion on a gravestone with much larger forms of two lion statues on both sides. There were words engraved on it. She bent down on one knee, reading the words:

Tiffin Ellerian Wrynn  
>Queen of Stormwind<br>Fair and just. A wit as quick as her  
>smile.<br>May the Light inherit your warmth.  
>For our world grows cold in your<br>absence.

A memorial.

_Tiffin Wrynn? Who is that? _She thought. There was one other person who approached the memorial. "Hello again, mother. I thought I would visit you today. I-I have a confession to make. I'm afraid I lost your locket. I know I had it in my room… but I fear I may have took it with me somewhere and it fell off. I pray to the Light I will be able to find it." He did not see her at first, until he turned his head. Anduin.

Her hands fumbled inside her pocket. The locket was no longer in her pocket Plange found someone to sell it to and was probably receiving the money. "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you visiting your mother." No time to regret such things. It had been done.

"Did you know my mother?"

"No… no. I thought I would pay my respects anyway," she lied. "I am also looking for someone. Tomas. The one who I have been around a couple times. Have you seen him by any chance?"

"Wasn't he supposed to be training?"

She thought carefully of what to say to the young prince. Emiracia didn't feel like making the same mistake. Whether or not Anduin was trustworthy did not matter. The fewer people who knew, the better. "I quit so I have no idea. We got into a bit of a scuffle. I need to tell him some things to clear it all up." Not the complete truth because she wanted to confront Tomas about if it was true or not. The ache in her stomach she thought went away returned when she remembered Tomas did not deny her accusations last night.

"I knew you didn't believe me," a voice said from behind her. Tomas. "Our friendship was never meant to be. I see that much."

"Tomas, it's not that… I just need answers."

"Because your gnome friend told you I work for this 'Corson'?" He started laughing. The way he spoke of Corson… did he even know who he was? "What he told you was true and false."

"It's true then," Emiracia said, walking towards him. "You are working for someone else. Don't deny it!"

"See? I knew it. You are like everybody else. I hate to say this, Emiracia but time is up." He backed away from her and began running inside Stormwind Keep. Emiracia followed him with Anduin trailing behind her. Tomas was running quite fast, throwing knives at them with any chance he got. The boy had always knew how to throw knives. He acted like a recruit, like she did but for different reasons. Emiracia should have seen it.

Tomas eventually reached the top of the Keep and stopped because he had nowhere else to go. "You don't have to do this, Tomas. Don't join Sapphire like I did. It was the biggest mistake of my entire life and I regret every waking moment. You can start over. It isn't too late."

He stayed close to the edge. She worried if she took another step he would throw himself off. "That's where you are wrong. I didn't join Sapphire and I have no idea who Corson is."

"What?" She whispered. "Then…"

"I work for someone else." He grinned. "They can help you, Em. They want you. They **need **you."

"Who does?"

"You will see soon," he replied.

The answer was not good enough for her. She grabbed him by the arm but he struggled with her to escape. "Tell me who the bloody hell you work for, or I will lop your head off!" she yelled. She suddenly didn't care whether or not he could have another chance. He knew about Kira and the people who worked for probably did, too. "Don't think I won't!" They continued to struggle until she found herself being pulled by Tomas and then again in the opposite direction by Anduin. Before she could even fathom what was happening, she pushed Tomas away from her enough to push him off.

She stayed still for a moment, looking at her hands. _Did I just push him… _she thought. Carefully, she tiptoed to the edge, looking down at the body of Tomas. His body was tangled from the fall. They were high enough where he could die from such a fall, and would not have thought so if a pool of blood had not been around him. "No," she whispered.

"Em, would you mind telling me what just happened?"

She shook her head, taking a step back. "I can't."

Guards surrounded the body, and she heard shouting of some civilians. They looked up, spotting her and whispered to each other. From that, she knew it could not be good, and there was no point in running away from it now.

Guards began to appear before her, taking her by the arm roughly but she didn't bother escaping from them. The damage had already been done. "You can trust me. If someone is after you… I can offer you my father's protection," he said. But she refused to allow it. "My father can help you, whatever you need help with."

"You don't know me, Anduin. I am not the person you think I am," she said, as guards escorted her away from him. "It's best if you forget about me."

* * *

><p>"Keep moving, elf!" one Corson's men ordered Ve, violently nudging her forward. If he had not been shot, then she probably could. Kira stayed closely with Lady Brila, holding her hand, and not saying a word. It was a surprise the child handled the situation well as she did not once shed a tear during the whole time. <em>These men… seem out of the ordinary. <em>They were strong, able to snap a bone like a knife through butter. Where did Corson want to take them to? Stormwind? Like she would receive an answer from him.

Lady Brila wanted her to take Kira when possible and go to Stormwind before Corson did. She doubted she would have a chance. If she left right then with Kira, Brila might die at his hands, and if she wasn't careful enough, Kira might end up hurt. They took her bow from her and one of them kept it for themselves. They took away Brila's crossbow, too, but Corson broke it in front of her.

She felt another poke into her shoulder to keep moving. Ve's wounds gave in, and she fell to the ground. The man kicked her to make her get up. Summer growled at the man, instantly leaping to her rescue. "What's up with this mutt?" the man snapped, backing up from Summer. "Hey, lady, call off your dog!"

"He's a wolf, actually," Brila replied. "I prefer if you call him as such, not just 'dog'."

"I don't care what he is. Just tell him to stop!"

"Summer, stand down," Brila said. The wolf did not obey her, growling and lunged forward at the man. "Summer! I said stop!"

Corson pulled out his gun, aiming it at the wolf, and let go of the trigger. Summer stopped, his body limping to one side. There was another shot, and the wolf ceased all movements. He was gone. Ve almost lashed out, but instead Brila was the first one to act. "Another step, and it's all over." Brila looked down at Summer, with clenched fists, and continued on the trek.

* * *

><p>"There is no reason for you to remain silent!" Varian Wrynn snapped at her. "I only want to know what happened to this recruit." She didn't respond to him. The less he knew, the better, but damn the man wouldn't quit. She had been taken into a small room where he and another man, Genn Greymane, interrogated her. They wanted to know more about Tomas' death.<p>

They had the nerve to put her in shackles, practically tying her to a chair to prevent any chance of escape. Emiracia crossed her legs. "Why should I tell you?" She looked at the king square in the eyes. The man wanted answers from her only to blame her for the death of Tomas. Of course he would. "You'll never get an answer out of me. What is so special about the recruit?"

"People say they saw you push him," Genn Greymane cut in.

"They know nothing. I did not push him." She had to choose her words carefully. Those words alone would decide her fate. "I tried pulling him away from the edge, but he pulled me towards him. Your son, Anduin, helped me. Tomas let go."

Varian shook his head. "Even if he did help you, it doesn't change things. He said he didn't see too much of it." _What? But he witnessed the entire thing, _she thought. The only reason Anduin would lie was because he was afraid of his own father and his reaction.

"We also have reason to believe you were infiltrating," Varian said. "You did not want to become a Stormwind guard, did you?"

"I am not answering any more of your questions," she replied sharply.

"Who's behind this?" Varian asked her, slamming his hands on the table, but Emiracia didn't flinch. "There's a higher power to this, isn't there? I don't take kindly to traitors."

Emiracia chuckled. "I was never a part of the Alliance. I belong to no one."

Varian nodded to the guards in the room. "Take her away and don't feed her until she decides to talk again. We will see how long she lasts for."

"You think that will break me?!" she shouted at him, while the guards roughly took her out of the room. "You have underestimated me. I don't give up easily."

"Take as much time as you **need**," Varian Wrynn told her, as she was in the hallway. "I can wait."

_You want to challenge me? _She thought. _We'll see._


	6. Vitality

**Author's Note: Weeeeee~ Thanks for the reviews guys :) Please, please, keep the reviews up! They put a big smile on my face and make me want to keep writing this story. :D Even though I don't respond... which is because fanfiction isn't letting me, I adore them and want to thank everybody who has been reviewing.**

* * *

><p>The woman had damn nerves of steel. Varian threatened her with no food, and she didn't comply. He found something was off with her, and not because of her odd appearance. He should have known about her infiltrating when Anduin said he found her upstairs a couple days ago. Maybe it was because he was too busy to care about her notions. Varian believed it was a simple mistake, and tried not to make a big deal over it. Yet, his son managed to somehow get involved with her. She was bad news and he let her get away with it. <em>She's apparently a rogue, but not a very good one if Anduin caught her,<em>he thought.

He just didn't understand her reasons. He did notice she was from Gilneas from her accent. Anduin told him she never had the accent when he spoke to her during the times before. It was definitely her real voice if that were the case. "Genn, what do you know about this Emiracia woman?" he asked.

"Aside from the fact she hails from Gilneas… no, sire." Varian already knew she was from there because of her accent. Greymane would be of no us to him which hardly shocked the King.

"If I knew her last name, perhaps. Unfortunately, I do not," Greymane continued. Varian walked back and forth in his own chamber. Emiracia could have killed Anduin, but she didn't. Security in Stormwind Keep slipped through his fingers. He should have seen it earlier with the way she barely did anything in her training. She showed no concern for anything else but herself.

Grand Admiral Jes-Tareth stayed silent the whole time since she could not say anything else. She failed to recognize the signs as he did. She was just at fault as Marcus Jonathan. "Why weren't we more careful?" he asked, but it was a question to nobody in particular. He punched the wall in front of him. It was only one person and she caused a disruption in the order.

The Admiral avoided eye contact with both men in the room. Not because Varian was angry with the security, but for failing to do her job. Varian almost chewed her out when he learned she did not know about the incident. The Grand Admiral had been quite busy with other operations, and he decided not to take his anger out on her. She took a couple of deep breaths, her face clearly filled with embarrassment. "What do you plan on doing with her, sire?" she finally spoke up.

He would treat her as if she were a traitor to the Alliance. For all he knew, the woman might have been working for the Horde. Normally, he would condemn her right away for such atrocities. Anduin begged him to let her talk first before doing anything irrational. "If she does not tell me the reason why she infiltrated or why Tomas is dead, I will be forced to execute her."

She raised her eyebrows curiously. "She is one woman, sire. How do you know she is dangerous?"

_Damn this woman. She likes playing games. _"You'd be surprised what a rogue is capable of," Varian replied, turning to Greymane. "Give her another 48 hours. Allow her to take meals. Maybe she will talk then." To Grand Admiral Jes-Tareth he added, "I want a background check on all recruits. This woman might be the first of many infiltrators in Stormwind Keep."

* * *

><p>Emiracia chewed on her lower lip as she stared at the food Anduin brought to her cell. She never would have guessed they wanted her fed. Varian made it perfectly clear he did not care if she starved to death or not. "No… I mean - thanks but I am not eating," she said. The comment made Anduin frown upon her. <em>They only want me to break and Varian is using his son to do it, <em>she thought.

"You need to eat something," he urged her, the food tray still in his hands. "This may come as a shock to you, but I am not against you. I don't believe you are -"

She shook her head to make him stop talking. "Just stop right there. They are right. I am criminal scum or at least, was. Now, they are putting the title over my head again like a bounty."

"You were…? So you are not anymore?" Anduin looked a bit hopeful for a right answer. "Tell me I'm right."

He would be sadly disappointed. "I suppose in a way. Everyone will peg me as a criminal no matter what. Better to let them believe what they want." _I have failed Kira… again, _Emiracia thought. She trusted Tomas for the short while they were friends, a mistake she was not going to let go of. How did she know the food didn't have poison in it? She wasn't willing to try out that theory. "Sorry, kid."

He slid the food tray underneath the cell door. Emiracia still would not eat but the gesture showed how different he was from his father. "Tomas said 'They need you'. What did he mean about that?" he whispered.

"If I knew the answer to that, then I would have been long gone by now," she said. She kicked the wall. Kira was still out there, with Corson looking for Emiracia. She hated being stuck inside the cell. She wanted to break every single wall down to get to her daughter but people kept tearing them apart. "Why is it that every time I am close… something like this happens?" she yelled.

"Close to what?"

_I can't tell him anything. _She told Tomas about Kira and she had no idea about the organization he worked for. She still believed it might have been Corson even though he denied the allegations."Never mind," she muttered. "I guess this whole thing just getting to me."

"Are you in trouble? Are people after you?"

"No."

Not yet. Later, maybe. Plange did say Kira was okay. Her stomach began to cramp up as the dream from before crept back into her mind. If Kira was fine, why would she have such feelings? She could not simply tell Anduin about it but then again, she could not stay in the jail either. "You do not have to do this," Anduin said.

Emiracia merely sighed. "Yes, yes I do." There was no way around it. Varian wanted answers, and she would give him none. If she had to, she would stay silent for all eternity if it protected Kira.

The poor boy did not understand. "Why?" he asked.

She lowered her head, her long black-brown hair covering her facial features so he could not see her face. "Because… it's in my nature."

Anduin nodded respectfully, and left her, though he did leave the food tray with her. She thought about eating the food a couple of times, but even if she did, she was still in the cell with no way to get out.

"Still not going to say anything, hm?" Varian asked, crossing his arms. "If you are trying to stay silent to protect the leader you are working for, then that is a big mistake."

Emiracia walked over to the front of her cell, holding onto the bars. "You have no idea what is going on. I am protecting nobody but myself. Get it through your thick skull." Varian frowned at her words. "Did I annoy you? Good. We're still getting nowhere."

"I will have you executed," he reminded her.

She shook her head. "No. You wouldn't. I haven't even had a trial."

"You don't need one. The path you have made for yourself has been perfectly laid out," Varian replied. "I would never trust someone who was born in Gilneas in the first place."

She kicked the bars - hard, but Varian remained stiff as a board. "Don't you bloody dare tell me about my path. You know nothing about me."

"Then, I suppose your execution will be held tomorrow," he announced. "And to think Anduin begged me to talk to you once more. He believes you were hiding something. Are you that corrupt you would manipulate a child?"

Varian started walking away from the cell with his guards. She clasped onto the bars more tightly. "Listen to yourself!" she shouted. "I am not manipulating anybody. Anduin wanted to help me on his own terms! Besides, the reason why I did all of this was because I have a daughter."

* * *

><p>Corson's men were becoming more and more violent with Ve and Brila. The way Corson brutally killed Brila's wolf, Summer, made Brila completely quiet, which Ve had never seen before. How much longer could the woman take before she blew up? She mainly worried for Kira, who was not asking any questions and followed wherever they went with ease. The men did not break their promise of not hurting Kira yet, which made Ve watch them closely. If she had her bow and no injury, the three of them would not be in this mess. She thought of what Brila told her about leaving when she had the chance with Kira. She was unsure of how to. They were <strong>always <strong>watching, and on top of that, they were worgens.

That, and she did not wish to see her sister again. How Emiracia was in Stormwind was beyond her understanding. Ve agreed it was a smart move to stay in Stormwind, because Corson remained powerless in a big city, but she took no responsibility. _She must have known this was going to happen at some point, _she thought. _She probably told Corson about us. _If she could convince Emiracia to speak with Corson, unless he was beyond talking to, then he might let Ve return with Kira and Brila to their home.

She sighed again, remembering when life was peaceful. It seemed forever ago. Where did the peace go? Emiracia probably stole it. She was a rogue, and a convict. The only good thing she did was give birth a beautiful daughter, her niece. The memory of holding Kira for the first time made her smile for a short time. It was indeed a lovely memory, and one she would never forget. _This woman is destroying everything she holds dear, _Ve thought.

"Stop," Corson announced. "We're here." Ve was confused by what he meant by 'here'. They travelled for a day and a half, without a word of where they were being taken to. When Corson pointed to a cave, Ve's heart panicked. As a child, the thought of going underground scared her, due to her fears of closed spaces. What if Corson wanted to bury them alive for the fun of it?

Brila looked back at Ve, giving her a stern glance quickly before moving on. The night elf gulped, walking into the dark cavern with nothing to see except specs of light creeping through small cracks. Already her chest became heavy and her need for air worsened once she felt a push to move by one of Corson's men but she would not continue. Emiracia locked her in a closed space in first home in Gilneas for a couple of hours despite Ve begging her sister to let her out. It had been over such a stupid argument. Not to mention the cave had a likelihood of collapsing.

"Why aren't you moving?"

Ve wondered herself… why such a memory from years ago held so much power over her. She narrowed her eyes, thinking about the memory again. She went berserk and nearly tore the door down in anger. It surprised Emiracia and Brila both. Ve never understood why it happened, or how she could have torn a door down when she was a child, but Brila said it had something to do with her emotions going out of control.

One of the men kicked her to the ground. "I said, why aren't you moving?"

Ve got to her feet, her injury stinging at every movement. The bandages were wrapped around her right but for how much longer could they hold before it bled again?

Corson put them in a room separate from everyone else. There was only one light in the room hanging above them that moved every time the door was closed and it didn't brighten up the room much. That, and it looked like it was on its last legs. It would fall at any given moment and most likely cause a fire.

Corson returned to them moments later, alone. "Emiracia never told me she had a Night Elf for a sister," he said, lifting Ve's chin up. She was careful not to make him angry by moving away. "Or that she was an orphan."

"Just what are you planning on doing with us?" Lady Brila demanded.

He ignored her, now glancing at Kira. "Quite the child Emiracia has. Tell me, child, what is your name?"

"Kira."

"Kira, do you want to see your mother again?" The little girl nodded. Corson gave her his hand. "Then come with me."

"Don't take his hand," Brila exclaimed. "This man is dangerous and he will hurt you at every cost." The poor young child glanced at both of them, torn between her two choices.

Brila almost grabbed Kira away from Corson, but Ve took a hold of her arm. "Let Kira decide," she said.

"Are you crazy? Corson wants her as hostage for a reason."

Ve looked above at the oil lamp, watching as it swung a little. She had watched Kira studying it before Corson appeared into the room, and guessed the child was onto something. "Let her," she repeated again.

"You know where my mother is?" Kira asked Corson, who nodded. "Will you hurt her?"

Kira had put something in Ve's pocket a while they were traveling with Corson and his men. Her hands barely needed to touch it to know what it was. A throwing knife. Brila taught her how to do it when Emiracia began leaving the house to learn on her own. "Of course not. I simply wish to speak with her."

"Promise?" _She wants me to throw it,_Ve thought, her eyes set on the oil lamp.

"Yes, I promise."

"Then why did you hurt my aunt?" Kira asked in the most innocent tone Ve ever heard. _It doesn't matter where I hit this thing as long as it gets Corson,_ she thought. She just needed the right moment to throw the knife.

Corson managed a smile at the child, but even Kira had to know the man was lying. "It was an accident," he said, his smile changing to a grin Ve wanted to wipe off of his face. The man was psychotic trying to manipulate Kira. "Now, would you like me to bring you to your mother?"

"Yes please," Kira replied. "Only if Lady Brila and Auntie Ve can come."

The man shook his head at the suggestion. "Sorry, I can't bring them with us. It would be far too dangerous to travel with them."

Kira tilted her head to the side. "Why?" Corson sighed. Kira was the one playing games with him, and he hardly knew it. It almost made Ve laugh out loud. If Emiracia could outsmart him, anybody had the ability to do it.

_ There's no time left, _she thought. Ve threw the knife, not thinking about much else except for saving Kira from the fire about to erupt. She hurled herself in front of Kira and pushing her back. She heard Corson screams as the lamp fell on the ground along with a loud explosion of fire. She took Kira in her arms, whispering for her not to breathe in the fumes, but when she tried to find Brila, the woman had already left.

* * *

><p>The king stopped walking away, moving back a couple of paces before turning to her. He raised a thick brown eyebrow at her. "You have a daughter? And what does she have to do with any of this?"<p>

It caught his attention. Emiracia regretted losing her temper. She never wanted to bring her daughter up in the first place, and it all happened so fast. She could not allow him to kill her without seeing Kira again. "The reason is still unclear to me at the moment…"

"You failed to mention having a daughter up until now. How do I know you aren't lying to me?"

She could hardly stop the tears falling down her cheeks. Crying would not stop the fact Kira might be in trouble or that Emiracia was powerless to do anything to help her daughter. "I wanted to keep her a secret," she whispered.

A couple of guards approached Varian, with Plange right in front of them. "Sire, we believe this gnome might know something," one of Varian's guards said, pushing the gnome in front of him. Emiracia gasped, not expecting him to come bail her out if that was the reason at all.

"Emiracia," he said, breathing in and out as if he ran a marathon. "I stopped by your foster mother's house again today, and nobody is home. The entire house was overturned. I think Corson may have…"

She had done nothing to prevent it from happening. She knew she should have gone there herself and found the money later. "That bastard!" she shouted. "I will cut his throat out and feed him to the Undead."

"Who is Corson?"

"My old boss evidently," Emiracia replied. "The one I do not work for anymore."

Varian nodded to his guards and then at Plange. "Thank you. I will need to be alone with this woman to question her further," he said. Emiracia hit the bars again, not caring she hurt her hands in the process. Did he not hear what Plange said? Corson did something to her family and he didn't even care. "Who did you work for?"

"It was a criminal organization called Sapphire which is based on contracts," Emiracia replied, quickly. "We were basically contract brokers. We worked for our clients for a certain amount of time. Corson is the leader of it, and recently, I decided to leave but doing so I broke my contract. He hates it when contracts are broken."

"I see. And what does Corson want with your daughter?"

"Are you going to ask me these stupid questions? I have to leave Stormwind to find her!" she snapped.

Varian crossed his arms, frowning at Emiracia's argumentative behavior. "Not until I get a better response."

She took a couple of deep breaths before continuing to speak to him. Approaching him with anger would not save Kira any faster, and dealing with Varian? She didn't know how. She dealt with Brila, but she had no idea what Varian Wrynn was capable of doing but since she got this far… "Wouldn't you do everything possible to make sure Anduin had a safe life?" Emiracia asked him, toning down her anger a little. Varian, in turn, narrowed his eyes. "I wanted to take gold from here so I could take my daughter and live a better life with her." _Actually it wasn't gold,_she thought, but knew it would help nothing if she told him the truth about what she took.

"Don't drag Anduin into this," Varian scorned her. "I would never do something as _dishonorable_ as what you did. You tried to steal from here? I ought to have your hands cut off so you cannot steal anymore."

"You aren't even listening to me! There is a mad man on the loose and all you can think about is yourself!"

The sound of his hands hitting against the bars, made her jump. "Shut up!" he snapped, his eyes beaming at her. She was astonished by his loud tone although it was expected as she heard stories about Varian Wrynn's infamous temper. "You have never had to run a kingdom. I am doing what is best for Stormwind because the last thing it needs is a deadbeat criminal like you tainting everything I have built."

Emiracia did not tear herself away from him, staring at him straight in the face. She tightly clasped her hands around the bars. "No, I have never ruled a kingdom. But I am a parent and my daughter comes above all else," she said, raising her voice as well. "Do what you want with me after I save her. If not? Stand out of my way and I will figure out how to get to her myself."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't know," was all she could respond to him with. "Just let me find my daughter. That is all I want to do right now." She couldn't care at all if Varian trusted her or not, and she certainly didn't need his permission, because whether he decided to let her leave the cell, she knew what she had to do, and no king would ever be able to stop her from doing that.

"Very well," he said after a long while of silence between them both. "And let me make this abundantly clear to you, make one false move and it will be your last. Is that clear?"

Emiracia smirked at the King of Stormwind, glad he finally listened to her. "Crystal clear."


	7. Variation Under Nature

**Author's Note: Wasn't expecting reviews for this story at all tbh... BUT THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Not many, I know... but still, I feel happy. Each review puts a big smile on my face like you wouldn't believe. So please keep up the reviews! :]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ve never stopped running away from the burning room, with Kira in her arms. Behind her, she heard Corson's bloody curled screams fading. Some of Corson's men left the cavern, and others went to put the fire out. She guessed he did not survive the fire, but it all seemed too early for him to die. Either way, his men did not care about Ve or Kira escaping the cavern. <em>Where did Brila go? And how did she even leave? <em>She thought. "Hold on, Kira," she whispered gently to her niece, who clasped onto Ve with everything she had.

She collapsed to her knees when she got the first chance to breathe fresh air. Kira, still coughing from the smoke, jumped off of Ve, patting her back. "Where is Lady Brila?" she asked calmly, despite what had just happened, although Ve noticed her eyes told a different story. Something of panic, and fear emitted from the child despite trying not to show it.

Her heart pulsed rapidly, as she attempted to catch her own breath. No sign of Brila remained anywhere thus far. It was almost like she disappeared off the face of Azeroth. "I don't know. She may have gone without us."

"I see the two of you have left safely," a woman from behind them said. Brila. She gave her hand to Ve, who accepted it. When Brila pulled her up, she realized how much taller she was than her. She never came to the realization before until she glanced down at her foster mother. "I would never leave without the two of you."

"What… now?" Ve asked.

Brila turned her head to the north. "We go to Stormwind. By nature, Corson will have survived the fire. Let's move before he can find us," she said. She was right. Corson's a worgen. He might be injured but definitely not dead. Not yet. "He will bring chaos to Stormwind. Which is why we have to warn Emiracia first. How is your injury?"

Ve forgot about the shot Corson gave to her, and thinking about it made the wound hurt once more. "Still hurts," she grunted.

She made the night elf lift her tarnished shirt, where the injury was. She touched it lightly, much like how a mother would when their child became hurt. "At least the bleeding stopped. When we're there, I will get you some help, but for now, we have to move."

It was hard to move at times, and they hardly took any breaks in between while travelling to Stormwind. Ve almost collapsed a couple times, her body temperature at a high one, she guessed it was a fever from the injury. She closed her eyes sometimes, wondering if she would ever be able to make it. Kira took her hand, squeezing it. Ve managed a smile for her niece, and in that moment, she saw how much of a resemblance Kira and her mother had with each other. Not just physical traits, but a bit of her personality. She just hadn't figured out what exactly.

Her courage. Yes, that was it. Emiracia was one of the bravest person Ve ever laid her eyes upon. The only difference? Kira wasn't afraid of fear, but her mother was and it left a horrid scar on the entire family.

Could it be mended?

She doubted it but wished she knew for sure. Perhaps reunited Emiracia and Kira was not such a bad idea, even if it was not what Brila may have in mind. Ve didn't know what her foster mother thought anymore to say the least. Ve had a sense Brila knew more about Emiracia than she let on, but what if she did have something to do with Corson? _Now is not the time to second guess the person who is going to save my life. _

Although, Brila expressed anger when Kira spoke to Corson… Ve could not help but wonder. Brila barely spoke a word to her on their way. Not like there was much to say in the first place. She purposely kept Ve out of the loop. Ve wondered if it was because of who she was, a night elf. All her life she wondered where her parents were and Brila did not say one word about it. In the back of her head, she knew Emiracia was the sole reason why the whole problem existed in the first place.

* * *

><p><em>Pretty sure Varian Wrynn has it in for me, <em>thought Emiracia, as she was still in the cell. He decided to keep her there and did not say when he was going to let her out. She had just about enough of being in the stupid cell for a couple of days. It was only after a guard let her out, did she begin to feel free again. That lasted for less than a minute. The guard put cuffs on her hand. "Are you bloody serious?" she snapped at him. "Varian and I made a deal."

"Well that did not include not wearing cuffs," the guard replied. "Move along."

"Bloody guards," she whispered, as one of them jerked her by the arm. In response, she tore her arm away from him.

The guard led her to the throne room with Varian and Anduin talking to each other until they both noticed her and stopped. Varian looked utterly unimpressed while Anduin smiled at Emiracia. "Does she really need the cuffs?" he asked his father. "I know what she tried to do, but…"

"Please, listen to your son," Emiracia said, giving the king one of her fake smiles. She enjoyed watching his responses, but wouldn't push it too far. The man was willing to help her find Kira, and she might not get another chance. "Because if I have to stay in these stupid cuffs much longer, I may strangle this guard." She and the guard glanced at each other. She moved quickly towards him without actually touching him, and the guard jumped away. Shaking her head vaguely, she added in disappointment, "Varian, your guards need to act much stronger than that."

Anduin's smile suddenly dropped from his lips awkwardly. "I… I'm sure, she wouldn't actually do anything bad," the adolescent boy said, scratching the back of his fair-haired head.

Varian sighed, as if he wondered what he got into. "Just remove the cuffs from her," he gave in.

The guard reluctantly removed the cuffs from around her wrists. Emiracia cracked her wrists, from the cuffs being too tight around her. She knew Varian could not trust her. Not yet. _I'll have to earn it the hard way, _she thought, but she may not be around for it to happen. The plan to take Kira still stood firmly.

"Where are your foster mother and daughter now?" Varian questioned her.

Emiracia carelessly shrugged. "I highly doubt I would know. I mean, if I did, I'd be gone before you even knew it." Varian narrowed his eyes at her, with an expression of 'just answer the question'. "Plange told me they were gone when he looked inside the house."

"Do you believe the leader of Sapphire had something to do with it?" Genn Greymane spoke up

"If anyone is capable of doing it, it's him," she replied, brushing a wild piece of her wavy black hair out of her face. "So, yeah, I do believe it's him behind all of this."

Genn nodded, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "Understandable," he said. "Out of curiosity, what is your last name?"

"Blackwood," she answered with such ease, it made her wonder why she was being asked it in the first place.

The older man raised both grey eyebrows in surprise. "You know Brila Blackwood, then?" he asked her.

She blinked, not understanding how he could know her foster mother. She never mentioned once about knowing the king of Gilneas. "Know her? She's my foster mother." It was her turn to look surprised. By the way he reacted to her response, he and Brila knew each other and Emiracia wasn't positive it was a good thing. "You know her?"

"I should have known who you were when I saw you the other day. Brila and I… we were friends once," Genn told her, in a dejected tone which told a whole different story. _Once? Why aren't they now? _Thought Emiracia. She and Genn began to stare at one another, while the others in the room uncomfortably stood still in silence. He did not have an ounce of familiarity to her. "I had a son named Liam and a daughter named Tess."

_Tess? _She had not heard the name in such a long time. The two of them were years apart from each other but they did have fun playing in Gilneas, where the entire city wad closed off from the rest of Azeroth. Liam, on the other hand, she barely remembered. Maybe saw him a couple of times here and there but never spoke a word to him. It made sense then that Brila and Genn were friends at one time. Back then she did not understand who Tess truly was, or that Genn was her father. Brila kept it a total secret from her.

The thoughts of the past made bumps appear on her flesh. She did not especially enjoy going back into the past. In her mind, what happened back then, stayed. "If I can go to their house, I may be able to pick up some clues as to where they are now," she said, attempting to change the subject.

Genn Greymane shook his head at her suggestion, as if he considered it the worst he ever heard. "Sire, don't let her fool you. She's a criminal. She wants you to think –"

She crossed her arms, "Two faced, aren't you, Greymane? Never would have guessed." The man had the damn audacity to point out she was a criminal, when clearly I was no longer the case. At least, she wanted them all to see it for themselves.

"I do not think you have any right to speak to me that way," Genn snapped. "A criminal speaking to the king of Gilneas in such a manner… I would have you killed. Your foster mother ought to be ashamed of how you grew up."

Emiracia laughed aloud. "You know, that is really funny." She stepped near Genn in his own personal space. The guards readied their weapons against her as she brought her face close. "Coming from the _former _king of Gilneas. Where is Gilneas now? Oh yeah, it's not there anymore. It is being rebuilt or at least you have your citizens fooled, am I right? You let worgens inside the wall, the very same wall that trapped all of the city's people." She knew she was slightly off about the worgen issue in Gilneas. Genn did not let them in, it was more considered an illness. She almost felt awful for bringing it up, but it was too late to go back on what she said.

Before Genn could add anything to their argument, Varian finally stepped in between them, shouting, "Enough, both of you!" His voice rang throughout the entire room and bounced off the stony walls. "I will go with her." She rolled her eyes. Of all people to escort her, it was the King of Stormwind himself to make sure she did not try anything stupid instead of sending someone else, or not letting her go at all. "Come, we have wasted enough time. We will take the gryphons."

It was awkward enough being around him, but sharing the same gryphon? She was forced to sit in front of him while the gryphons took them too Eastvale Logging camp, with his body guards trailing behind in another gryphon. She had been stripped of all weapons before leaving, which was smart on his half considering he rode with a rogue. His eyes practically burned into the back of his head. Varian worried whether or not she might try something against him. It was not hard to tell at all. Aside from that, Emiracia could not read him as well as some people. He seemed to sometimes keep to himself, but one snide comment from anyone might be enough to invoke his temper.

As the gryphons landed, the nostalgia hit Emiracia like a punch to the face. She almost remembered running around the Eastvale camp with her sister Ve, while Lady Brila walked behind, shouting at them to stop. The people in the small town were the same faces as before, but none of them recognized her. Brila rarely let them stray far from the house unless it was to the nearby pond.

The house she lived in after Gilneas was far enough from the camp where they had their own privacy. She almost swore she could see her foster mother coming out of the house to put up laundry on the line. The way the wind blew the clothes back made the memories even stronger. They were stained in her mind.

She stopped before the front door, touching the knob of it. It felt like yesterday she was last touched it but the last time, was not the best memory. "This is it," Emiracia said, looking upon the small house.

Plange was correct about one thing. The whole house was overturned, as if there was a huge struggle between Brila, Ve, and Kira and the person attempting to hurt them. Emiracia's fists balled up tightly, as she noticed Kira's doll on the ground. She picked it up, noticing the perfect condition of the doll. She saw no signs of blood but every piece of furniture was turned upside down, or broken. She held the doll close.

She walked into her old room, now Kira's room. The bed was flipped over on its side, with several of Kira's toys scattered everywhere. The last she stepped into the room, it was to tuck Kira in for a final time before she left but her daughter would have never known because Emiracia did not tell her she was leaving.

But she saw something else amongst other things. A symbol painted in red on the wall. A straight, bold line, with two star symbols on either side diagonal from one another. Aside from how it was on skin, it looked exactly the same.

"What is it?" Varian asked her.

Her chest swelled up with fear. "I have seen this symbol before," Emiracia said. When Tomas rolled his sleeve up, she saw a tattoo on him. _Why? _She thought. Had Tomas something to do with their disappearance? She kicked a broken chair close to her. "Tomas wore this symbol as a tattoo. It can't belong to Sapphire."

"Another organization could be involved with this. They might be working together," Varian said. He touched the symbol on the wall. "And this paint was recently drawn. They are probably not far along."

She nodded in agreement. "Most likely. Although, I can't see Sapphire working with anybody else for a mission like this," she said. "Corson might want me distracted from the goal at hand. Still, Sapphire is a contract broker. They don't make alliances." _They can help you, Em. They want you. They need you. _She covered her mouth. The words from Tomas before his death struck her. How would Corson be able to help her? He said a conflicting statement considering Corson only poisoned her into becoming who she was.

She walked out of the house, unable to breathe properly. _What if I never find her? _she thought. The wind blew her wavy hair around, blinding her face. "Finding your daughter isn't impossible," Varian said. "Don't lose hope."

"How do you know?"

"I nearly lost Anduin twice before. It was the worst feeling a parent can ever go through."

Emiracia definitely understood why. "I wonder sometimes if I should even keep on being a parent."

"Being a parent is one of the most rewarding things, and it can also be one of the most painful if something happens to your child. Just remember, you will find her. Have faith."

"Last time I had faith, terrible things happened."

She wanted to agree with Varian. Apart of her knew it might not happen. Corson was, by her standards, no fool. People would die just by looking at him wrong and they knew each other for years. Emiracia only told him her parents died when she was born and that was all he was supposed to know about her.

They returned to Stormwind later on, and Emiracia would return to her cell even though she had been quite cooperative with Varian. She did not expect anything more from him. He said he would help her, and it was enough for her.

She noticed three people walking by her. A night elf, human female and a child. She stopped, thinking she imagined it. Varian's bodyguards urged her to move but she would not. Emiracia shook her head for a moment to bypass the image, but the three of them would not go away. "Kira," she said, a little lower than a whisper.

* * *

><p>Emiracia stepped forward, ignoring the bodyguards attempting to pull her back. <em>Is that… really her? <em>She thought. She wasn't sure what to do. Ignore it, or run after her daughter. "Kira!" Emiracia shouted, at the three figures walking away from her.

The smallest figure, the child, must have heard her for she spun around. Her mouth gaped open. It was really her. She did not hesitate to run towards Kira, bringing her daughter into her arms.

"It's nice to see you again, sister," Ve said, smiling a little. She still held her natural beauty from the last Emiracia saw her. Then again, Night Elves did not age the way humans did.

Emiracia looked up at her sister, nodding. She gave her a hug that felt awkward at first, but Ve eventually returned it. Not too far behind was Brila. "Emiracia," Brila said, nodding at her. Emiracia returned the nod, not sure if she should hug her foster mother or not. "Glad to know you are alive and well."

"You, too, Lady Brila," she said, wiping the tears she shed from hugging Kira.

"I did not expect to see you so soon." Somehow, she doubted Brila did not expect her here. The cunning woman would never miss one beat of anything if she could help it. She saw Brila met eye contact with Varian Wrynn, and bowed down to him. "Your Majesty." She nudged Ve to do the same when her sister gave her a blank look. "It is wonderful to meet you. My name is Brila Blackwood, this is my daughter Ve Blackwood."

"Glad to meet all of you," Varian said. "Emiracia… we have to go."

Brila raised her eyebrows. "Where do you have to go? You are reunited with your family and you have to leave?" Emiracia twitched at the term 'family'. What would Brila know of the word when she herself never had much contact with family? It was no wonder Emiracia felt no love from her half the time. When she mentioned she was leaving them again, the anger, buried deep somewhere inside of her, grew to the surface.

"She has important duty," Varian said, before she could react to Brila's concerns. "She has to return to Stormwind Keep above all else."

Emiracia nodded. "Yeah… it's a long story, Brila," she said.

"One worth hearing I sure hope."

She bent down on one knee, smiling at her daughter. "I will see you soon, okay? I promise," Emiracia told her.

She held onto Kira's hand, not realizing she was still holding it.

Varian's bodyguards escorted her away from them, but Kira would not let go. It took Ve and Brila to make her let go of Emiracia's hands. Kira called out for her, but she forced herself to not look back no matter how much she was tempted to.

"Wait! Kira! Stop!" Brila called out.

She did not need to look to know Kira was running for her. With a heavy heart, she pretended she did not see, knowing the moment she turned around, she would probably try to escape Stormwind with Kira.

"KIRA!" She heard Ve scream. A loud crashing noise deafened her ears. The noise made Varian's bodyguards and Varian himself stop to see what happened. Emiracia felt herself tremble as she, too, took a peak. A wagon had crashed into Kira, leaving her out cold.

Emiracia could not see anything else except for her daughter lying on the ground with blood around her. No movements, no breathing.

She could not possibly run fast enough to Kira. The crash caused the person driving it to panic as well, not having a single scratch on him. "No, no, no!" Emiracia muttered, tears blinding her as she wiped the blood off of her daughter's forehead. "Kira, please, come back to me…" Varian ordered one of his bodyguards to pick the child up, and bring her to a healer quickly.

Emiracia immediately pushed the wagon's driver against the wall. "What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled. "Did you not think to pay attention?" The man trembled beneath her. She found her hands were already around his throat, until Brila pulled her away from him. "No! He killed my daughter!"

"Em…" Brila said, softly. She did not hear her foster mother speak at first, until she heard her say it much louder, "Em! Listen to me. Kira is not dead. She has a pulse. Faint, but there." She collapsed to the ground, drowning in her own sobs. _This can't be happening. _

She screamed, knowing it was over.

* * *

><p>"<em>You come back here into <em>_**my **__house because of what reason?" Brila shouted at her. She pointed to Ve, barely fifteen years old, who stared at the two of them with fear. Emiracia had finished throwing a vase at the wall and it nearly hit her sister. She did not mean to frighten Ve in any way, but Brila left her no choice because the woman wouldn't listen to her and the vase unfortunately headed in Ve's direction. "Look what you're doing to your sister! She is scared of you!"_

_Emiracia held her stomach. "There is something I have to tell you, Brila, and you are not going to like the news one bit." She sat down on the chair. None of the preparations she took to share the piece of news would ever help with actually telling her foster mother. "I did not come home for money. I came home…" She bit her lip, as Brila continued to listen to her. "I came home because I am pregnant."_

_Brila dropped her crossbow, which she used to threaten Emiracia with. Ve was startled into silence. Nobody knew what to say, or react. "Em, are you serious?" she whispered, as if the piece of news was the worst thing imaginable. "What are you planning on doing?"_

"_I want to raise the child as my own," she said. "I have known for two months now."_

"_Who did this to you?" Brila demanded._

_Emiracia didn't answer her question, crossing her legs, and turning her head away. "I said, who did this to you!" she shouted, putting her hands on Emiracia's shoulders tightly, forcing her to look. Tell me his name!" _

_Her head snapped up, buffing her chest to push Brila back a little. "Does it matter?! It was my choice!" Emiracia shouted back. "I didn't want to become pregnant but I am! And nothing is going to change it."_

"_You have really done it this time," Brila growled. "Getting yourself pregnant from who knows what man! What in Light's name is wrong with you?"_

_She got up from the chair, knocking it over as she did, shouting, "So you want to kick me out, is that it?!"_

"_I never said that. I am just disappointed in you. You did not tell me about this for two __**whole **__months," Lady Brila replied. She poked Emiracia in the shoulder. "Don't give me that look. You know damn bloody well your actions have consequences." Her foster mother walked back and forth in the room, muttering curse words to herself. The visibly shaken Ve, walked over to Emiracia and wrapped her arms around her older sister. "Answer me this, Em. Did anybody force you?"_

"_No. They didn't. It was entirely consensual." _

_The suspended silence in the room made up for the arguments not too long before. Brila nodded, beginning to calm herself down considerably. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted. You can stay here, of course."_


	8. New Blood

**Author's note: I apologize for being late. This chapter was hard to write despite how short it is. The reason for that is because I feel like it shouldn't spend too much time with figuring out how to save Kira. Anyway, please review! It puts a big smile on my face. =]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Varian's eyes fell upon Kira, who had collided with an oncoming wagon as she tried to chase after her mother. She was taken to a room in Stormwind Keep, and a healer was called immediately. His gaze turned to Kira's mother, Emiracia, who caused more than enough trouble in Stormwind but she most certainly did not deserve what happened to her daughter. Reunited… only for a horrible accident to occur.<p>

Emiracia's cries were a whole other side he saw of her. If that wasn't real enough, then he did not know what was.

"She is losing a ton of blood. My magic is not strong enough," the healer spoke up, outside of the room where Kira was. "I have stopped the bleeding, but it does not change she lost half of her blood."

Emiracia pushed the healer back against the wall harshly. Such actions reminded Varian of himself in a way, especially if it had something to do with Anduin. "You are supposed to be a healer and you are telling me you can't save my child?" she growled at him, her hands grabbing at his neck.

Varian pulled her away from the healer before she did any real damage. Her anger was not unfounded, but it was how it directed at the wrong people. Much like himself. "I know this is hard but listen to him. He can save your daughter's life," he said, softly, and nodded at the healer. "Do what you need to do." Lady Brila took Emiracia aside, attempting to calm her down a level or two. Emiracia would not have it. She barely held herself together, in contrast when Varian spoke with her in the cell. He left them alone, unable to watch or listen to their worries.

It all hit close to home.

His son reached him in his private quarters, his face wearing a genuine concerned expression of the day's events. "I heard about… what happened. Do you know if Emiracia's daughter will be okay?" he questioned.

"Unfortunately Kira lost a lot of blood. The healer is doing his best to stop the bleeding but he can't heal her injuries fully," Varian sighed. He wished Anduin did not have to hear such things. "He is trying to find a way for another priest to help."

Anduin brushed his blonde hair away from his eyes. "I suppose I will wait before speaking to her."

"Good idea, Anduin." Such a good hearted adolescent boy. His mother held the same demeanor, and he knew she would be proud of him if she were alive. It was difficult not to see Tiffin in him at times. "Is something else wrong?"

"N-No… just… worried even though I don't know them well enough."

"It's natural to feel that way," Varian reminded him, and ruffled the boy's fair head.

"I know… but I wish I could do something to help them. It won't do by standing here and doing nothing."

He squeezed his son's shoulder tightly. "Then pray," Varian replied. "Hopefully the Light will help them."

* * *

><p>The last time Emiracia shed tears was when she left Kira ten months ago. Was this her punishment for all the horrible things she had done? She sighed, allowing her body to hit the wall outside of the room Kira was in. Brila and Ve were next to her, in silence. She somehow expected one of them to blame her for the accident.<p>

Ve shed quite a bit of tears. Brila did not say much, but her sour expression bailed her out. Emiracia knew the reason for her mood wasn't towards her, but because it had been hours since the healer spoke to them. She eyed the door, waiting for it to open, and for the healer to come out with some sort of good news. _This is someone else's' doing… I bet Corson had something to do with it, _she thought.

"Never had a chance to ask, but how did you escape Corson? He's a bloody worgen. He could have sniffed you out within seconds," Emiracia asked.

"Funny you should ask… Your daughter was the one, remarkably, who managed to use her cunning to save us,' Brila responded. "She distracted Corson for us." Tears welled up inside of her. She wiped the tears away, unable to believe Kira was able to stand up to a monster like Corson. "She's a smart, gifted child, that daughter of yours."

The door opened revealing the Priest the healer had hired. The priest was an older woman with ash blonde hair to her chin, and looked ten years younger than Brila. "My name is Amarayn. I have wonderful news. Kira is stable… " The female priest said. "In fact, she is making a rather _accelerated _recovery."

"Accelerated?" Emiracia questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

The priestess gave Emiracia a toothy smile. "She healed quicker than any average human being," Amarayn replied. "I did not have to heal Kira too much. By the time I got here, she was on her way to recovery."

"I have never noticed this in her before," Brila said.

"She still lost a lot of blood, and I fear if I don't take swift action soon, she may still die. Her blood type, to put it lightly, is not what I have ever seen in someone before."

She cocked her head to the side. "But I thought she was making recovery?" Emiracia asked, her impatience waiting to strike once more. "Is she okay or not?"

Amarayn nodded, curling a piece of blonde hair around her ears, "She is but her special healing does not help with her blood loss, I am afraid. Who is her mother here?"

"I am," Emiracia replied quickly.

"Do you know of any relatives who may have her blood type?"

She looked at Brila for guidance but her foster mother was just as confused. She shook her head. "Couldn't you try me?" she said. "See if I have the same blood type?"

"I'm no doctor, but yes, I can do that for you." Amarayn took a tiny sample of Emiracia's blood, and studied it for about an hour. When she returned, her smile turned into a scowl. "Sorry, you are not a match. Are there any blood relatives? Kira's father perhaps?"

She froze stone cold at the name. Kira's father. She never mentioned his name to anyone, and knew she would never see him again, let alone allow Kira to have any knowledge of him. "I have no idea," was all Em could reply with. "I do not know his location."

Amarayn frowned. "Your daughter is going to get anemia unless you find him," she said. "We don't know if it is her father who has this type of blood."

"Not an option," Emiracia said. "No way."

Brila seized her by the arm, pulling her away from the priest for a minute. "Just what are you doing? If you know where Kira's father is, then find him. Whatever happened between you two, it's done now. Saving Kira should be top priority."

"I will not have him in her life," Emiracia snapped. She never ran from him. He ran from her the next morning and never heard from again. "Like I said, it is not an option, Brila."

"I thought you would have known better than that… but if this decision causes Kira to die, there is no way I will never forgive you."

She rolled her eyes at her foster mother, who tried using the same old tricks on her. "Oh, how will I ever live without your forgiveness?" Emiracia said. Brila struck her in the side of the face, causing Emiracia to stagger backwards. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"For thinking about yourself. If you loved Kira, or even cared about her, you will seek out her father and forget whatever happened between the two of you so long ago. Time is running out." She held her stinging cheek, unwanted tears making it worse. Not because Brila hit her, but the words spoken punctured her heart. Her throat formed a large lump she could not get rid of.

* * *

><p><em>Of all people, why did it have to happen to my daughter? <em>She thought, walking around outside as daylight started fading away. There were loud footsteps coming closer and closer to her, but she did not make any effort to turn around. "Any news on Kira?" she heard a familiar male voice.

She was surprised Varian would even ask her how Kira was doing, since she had not seen him since he left. "The priestess said Kira will get anemia if she doesn't have a blood transfusion," Emiracia said. "I am not a match unfortunately, but I do know who might be. Her father."

Varian nodded but did not say anything else. There was an awkward silence between the two of them, and at last he finally spoke up, "Why are you still here then?"

"I don't know where he is."

"Where was the last time you met with him?"

She gulped, worried about what he would say when he found out she kept her child away from the father. Kira did ask a couple times about him, but she did her best to avoid the question. "Eight years ago."

"I see." He paused only for a moment. "Are you sure you have no idea where he is?"

Oh, she knew. Emiracia could essentially remember waking up the next morning in the bed with no sign of him around anywhere. "I know where he last was, but I doubt I could find him."

"That may be your answer," Varian replied. "And I would help you except, I can't leave when there is a criminal out there. It would be bad for you to leave as well."

She looked at him with her hazel eyes calm for once and simply shook her head. "I can't stay here."

If Varian Wrynn did not like what she said to him, he certainly did not show it. The man raised his head to the newly night sky. "You're right… You can't stay here. I am not one to exactly go on these type of excursions, but I can't allow you to escape without repercussions of what you have done here."

"I know."

"Which is why I am going with you to help you."

Emiracia perked her head up, giving him a warm smile. She wanted to thank him and tell him how much he appreciated his efforts. No words came out of her mouth to express those thoughts. _Why is he doing this? _Even after all the things she did, she believed she did not deserve his help especially after the way she treated him in the cell. "We should leave tomorrow as soon as possible."


End file.
